


Vorwärts - Rückwärts - Seitwärts - Ran

by uena



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angsty Schmoop, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Glückskeks Chin, Kono for President, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny schreit Steve an, und Steve lässt sich das gefallen. Bis er's nicht mehr tut. Und dann ist da noch <i>die Sache</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe mir die Serie so fabelhaft zum Vorbild genommen, dass von Plot nicht wirklich die Rede sein kann - und nach der Phase, in der kein Plot festzustellen ist, degeneriert alles zu Fluff. Ekelhaft. 
> 
> Steve McGarrett ist ein flauschiges, fluffiges Häschen. Anders kann ich mir das hier nicht erklären.

Im Nachhinein kann Danny selbst nicht so genau sagen, wie es passiert ist.

Er hat Steve angeschrieen – das ist soweit nichts Neues. Und Steve hat dagestanden, sich anschreien lassen, und ihn dabei auf diese bewusste Art angesehen. Diese Art, die bei Danny immer den Eindruck erweckt, dass Steve ihm gar nicht wirklich zuhört, selbst wenn er ihm direkt in die Augen sieht. Denn Steve _kann_ ihm einfach nicht zuhören.

Es ist völlig unmöglich, dass er ihm tatsächlich _zuhört_ , nur um loszugehen und beim nächsten Einsatz genau den gleichen, halsbrecherischen, unverantwortlichen, illegalen Schwachsinn abzuziehen. Wenn möglich mit Explosionen.

Sie sind hier die Guten! Danny kann das gar nicht oft genug betonen. Sie sind das Gesetz – oder zumindest seine gloriosen Vertreter – also haben sie sich auch ans Gesetz zu halten. Selbst Steve mit seinem Freipass von der Madam Governor … einem Freipass, den sie ihm wahrscheinlich nur deswegen gegeben hat, weil sie irgendwann mal mit seinem Vater geschlafen hat.

Danny schluckt trocken. Das kann es natürlich gewesen sein. Das erklärt möglicherweise, warum Steve sich dieses Mal nicht einfach von ihm hat anschreien lassen, wie er es sonst immer tut. Warum er ihn plötzlich bei den Schultern gepackt, herumgerissen und an die nächste Wand geknallt hat.

Danny reibt sich den Hinterkopf. Es tut immer noch ein bisschen weh.

Gut, ja, das hat er vermutlich sogar verdient. Steves Vater ist tot, und Steve hat Daddy-Issues bis zum Mond und wieder zurück – Etwas, das jeder sehen kann, der sich die Mühe macht, die Augen halbwegs offen zu halten. Danny versteht das. Steves Vater war ein guter Mann und offenbar ein noch besserer Polizist, wenn auch kein allzu guter Vater. Was Danny nicht versteht, und worüber er sich jedes Mal aufs Neue aufregt, ist Steves Tendenz, das zur Ausrede zu nehmen, jeden Einsatz zu behandeln, als könne es sein letzter sein. Als hätte er kein Problem damit, wenn es der Letzte _wäre_.

Danny schließt die Augen, lehnt sich im Sessel zurück und seufzt leise. Es ist keine Todessehnsucht. Steve ist nicht mal im herkömmlichen Sinne lebensmüde. Steve, und dieser Verdacht hat sich mit der Zeit als einigermaßen gerechtfertigt erwiesen, ist einfach nur bescheuert.

Vor Wut, zugegeben – Wut über den Tod seines Vaters – vermengt mit der Überzeugung, er sei eine Art Halbgott, der über die Wiese tanzen kann, als sei er unverwundbar.

Und der Mann ist gut, Danny würde nie etwas anderes behaupten – Steve, so lächerlich es selbst in Dannys Gedanken klingt, gehört zu den Besten der Besten der Besten. Der Mann ist eine verfluchte Lokomotive.

Danny hebt die Hand vor die Augen und wischt sich über die Stirn.

Steve ist also eine Lokomotive, Danny hat eine einigermaßen unangebrachte Bemerkung über Steves Vater gemacht, und Steve ist daraufhin ein wenig grob geworden.

Nachvollziehbar.

Sie haben noch immer ihre Startschwierigkeiten, selbst wenn Danny inzwischen die meiste Zeit in seliger Verdrängung lebt und sogar Momente hat, in denen er Steve sein Leben anvertrauen würde. Die Sache ist, dass Steve wahrscheinlich sogar sterben würde, um ihm dieses Leben zu retten. Teil des Problems, aber augenblicklich nicht der Punkt.

Der Punkt ist Folgendes: Danny hat eine unangebrachte Bemerkung über Steves Vater gemacht, und Steve ist grob geworden. Hat ihn bei den Schultern gepackt und an die Wand geknallt. Danny war wütend genug, um eine unangebrachte Bemerkung über den toten Vater seines irritierender Weise besten Freundes zu machen, also war er auch wütend genug, um auf diese Behandlung ziemlich unzufrieden zu reagieren.

Er hat sich gewehrt. Er hat Steves Shirt gepackt – und Steve mag eine Lokomotive sein und ihn um einen Kopf überragen, aber Danny ist verdammt noch mal keine verschüchterte Haselmaus, sondern ein harter (in Abwesenheit seiner Tochter) und kerniger (ebenfalls in Abwesenheit seiner Tochter) Cop.

Und er hat keine Angst vor Steve, hauptsächlich, weil er keine haben muss.

Er hat also Steves Shirt gepackt und es kaputt gerissen. Das war nicht der Sinn der Sache. Sinn der Sache war es, von Steve loszukommen. Stattdessen hat er an seinem Shirt gezerrt, ein bisschen mit ihm rumgerangelt – an dieser Stelle hat Chin das Zimmer verlassen, wofür Danny im Nachhinein äußerst dankbar ist – und das blöde Shirt schlussendlich kaputt gemacht. Es war ein hässliches Shirt, also wurde darüber weiter keine Träne vergossen. Es wurde weiter gerangelt.

Und dann, Danny kann wirklich nicht sagen, wie es passiert ist, haben sie aufgehört zu rangeln. Haben voreinander gestanden, viel, wirklich viel zu dicht, Steves Hände noch immer an seinen Schultern, seine eigenen in die Reste von Steves hässlichem Shirt gekrallt. Sie haben schwer geatmet, einander angestarrt … und genau genommen ist überhaupt nichts passiert.

Aber ein paar Sekunden lang hat sich Danny die wahnwitzige und absolut fürchterliche Überzeugung aufgedrängt, sie würden sich jetzt gleich küssen. Steve muss es genauso ergangen sein, Steve hat ihn nämlich plötzlich losgelassen und ist aus dem Raum gestürmt, als sei jemand mit Pamphleten über korrekte polizeiliche Vorgehensweise hinter ihm her.

Danny stöhnt leise auf. Er ist zu alt für eine sexuelle Krise. Er hat eine Tochter. Er mag Frauen. Außerdem kann er Steve im Prinzip überhaupt nicht leiden, und wenn er schon für jemanden bisexuell wird, dann sollte es schon jemand sein, bei dem er nicht alle zwei Tage das Bedürfnis verspürt, ihn umzubringen.

Und es bringt rein gar nichts, sich zu sagen, dass schließlich überhaupt nichts passiert ist. Es ist etwas passiert. Der Moment ist passiert. _Die Sache_ existiert jetzt. Steve geht ihm seit zwei Tagen aus dem Weg.

Ein offenes, ehrliches Gespräch zwischen Männern muss her. Das Problem ist nur, dass ihre offenen und ehrlichen Gespräche für gewöhnlich darin bestehen, dass Danny Steve anschreit, keine unangebrachte Bemerkung über seinen toten Vater macht, und Steve sich das alles gefallen lässt. Danach trinken sie meistens ein Bier zusammen. Momente haben sie eigentlich eher nicht.

Danny reibt sich ein weiteres Mal über die Stirn, erhebt sich aus seinem Sessel und beschließt, ins Bett zu gehen.

Der nächste Tag wird hoffentlich Klärung, oder zumindest Besserung der Situation bringen. Immerhin besteht ihr Team bloß aus vier Leuten. Es macht die Angelegenheit ein wenig strapaziös, dass Steve ihn so hartnäckig ignoriert. Außerdem passt es nicht zu dem Mann. Danny würde sich besser fühlen, hätte Steve ihm einfach den Arm gebrochen. An sowas kann man schließlich arbeiten.

 

„Was soll das heißen – Du gehst lieber allein? Bist du jetzt endgültig übergeschnappt?“

Es ist nicht die Art offenes und ehrliches Gespräch, die Danny sich vorgestellt hat, aber er sieht es als Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Er schreit, Steve ist gezwungen, zuzuhören. Super Einstieg.

„Mir ist klar, dass du von Richtlinien und Bestimmungen nicht allzu viel hältst, aber es hat einen Grund, dass Polizisten im Team arbeiten! Das letzte Mal, als du allein gegangen bist, warst du zwischenzeitlich eine Geisel – und jetzt erzähl mir bitte nicht, dass du da trotzdem lebend raus gekommen bist! Das sehe ich! Du stehst vor mir! Das ist nicht der Punkt! Der Mann, den du aufzusuchen gedenkst, ist ein verdammter Drogenbaron! Meinst du nicht, dass es zumindest ein kleinwenig leichtsinnig wäre, da allein hinzugehen?“

Steve starrt äußerst entschieden in eine andere Richtung, und Danny verliert die Beherrschung und boxt seine Schulter. „Ich rede mit dir!“

Danny sieht Steve tief durchatmen, was nicht das Geringste an seiner angespannten Haltung ändert, dann wendet Steve den Kopf und sieht ihm in die Augen. Danny gefällt nicht, was er sieht, selbst wenn er nicht genau sagen kann, was das überhaupt ist.

„Wenn ich allein gehe, läufst du wenigstens nicht Gefahr, dein Leben zu verlieren“, knurrt Steve leise, und Danny macht einen überraschten Schritt nach hinten. „Wie bitte?“

„Darüber beschwerst du dich doch ständig“, fährt Steve fort. „Ich bin dir zu leichsinnig, du kannst dich nicht auf mich verlassen. Wenn du hier bleibst, werden meine ach so schrecklichen Charaktermängel kaum negativ auffallen, meinst du nicht?“

Danny dreht den Kopf, starrt kurz Chin an, und der zuckt mit den Schultern.

Danny zählt innerlich bis zehn, dann legt er Steve eine wohlkalkulierte Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich wusste, dass du mir nie zuhörst“, brummt er gottergeben. „Lass uns gehen.“

 

Es stellt sich raus, dass Drogenbarone gar nicht so schlimm sind. Schlimm sind Dobermänner, Helferlein mit Maschinengewehren, und Verfolgungsjagden im Auto mit einer Kugel in der Schulter.

Schön ist, dass Steve diesmal nicht die geringste Schuld trifft. Danny fühlt sich nicht in der Verfassung, ihn anzuschreien. Dafür schreit Steve ihn bereits seit fünf Minuten an, er soll den Wagen halten, damit er sich seine Schulter ansehen kann.

Als ob. Sie mögen diese Wahnsinnigen mit ihren Maschinengewehren kurzzeitig abgehängt haben, aber Danny wird ihnen bestimmt nicht den Gefallen tun, rechts ran zu fahren, damit sie aufholen können. Er hängt an seinem Leben. Aber das ist ja schließlich genau das, was Steve nicht in den Kopf will.

Also fährt Danny weiter. Oahu ist an sich keine besonders große Insel. Der Weg zum Hauptquartier ist dementsprechend von Natur aus eher kurz, völlig egal, wo auf der Insel sie sich gerade befinden.

Da spielt es dann auch eine eher untergeordnete Rolle, dass ihm ein bisschen schlecht ist, und seine Sicht an den Rändern verschwimmt. Er ist schon unter schlechteren Bedingungen Auto gefahren, wenn ihm auch gerade keine einfallen.

„Halt endlich an! Du verblutest!“

Gott sei Dank erklärt der Blutverlust die eingebildete Panik in Steves Stimme. Danny grinst grimmig, tritt das Gaspedal durch und setzt zum Endspurt an. 

Über das Mikrophon in seinem Ohr schreit Steve jetzt Chin an, den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer auf den Parkplatz raus zu bringen und einen Krankenwagen anzufordern. Dann wird er verdächtig still. Kann aber auch sein, dass das Blut in seinen Ohren jetzt so laut rauscht, dass Danny ihn einfach nicht mehr hört. 

Es ist ihm egal.

Es steckt eine Kugel in seiner Schulter, er blutet sein Lieblingshemd voll, ihm ist schlecht und zu allem Überfluss hat er auch noch eine sexuelle Krise. Ein Ohnmachtsanfall klingt gerade nach einer fabelhaften Idee … vielleicht nicht unbedingt während des Autofahrens.

Das Hauptquartier kommt in Sicht, Danny fährt etwas langsamer. Egal, wie schlecht er sich fühlt, all das ist noch immer kein Grund, Chin über den Haufen zu bügeln. Besonders, weil Chin tatsächlich den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer in der Hand hält und aussieht wie die Ruhe selbst, während seine Cousine neben ihm auf und ab tigert. Genau, was Danny jetzt braucht. Er hält den Wagen, nimmt am Rande seines Bewusstseins wahr, wie Steve auf seiner Seite wie der geölte Blitz aus der Tür springt, und atmet tief durch.

Das hat er doch sauber hinbekommen. Jetzt darf er ruhig ohnmächtig werden.

 

„Ich schätze, du bist fürchterlich stolz auf dich selbst.“

Danny hat diesen Tonfall nicht nötig. Er ist im Dienst angeschossen worden, er hat eine Bluttransfusion hinter sich, und jetzt fühlt er sich blendend. Da kann Steve ihn noch so anklagend anstarren.

„Wenn du’s genau wissen willst: Ja, das bin ich. Sehr sogar. Ich hab’s ganz allein geschafft, mich anschießen zu lassen – völlig ohne deine Hilfe.“

Danny arrangiert seinen Arm etwas gefälliger in seiner Schlinge und lässt sich auf seinen Stuhl im Hauptquartier sinken. Die Schmerzmittel hüllen ihn in eine wundervolle Wolke aus rosa Wohlbefinden, und der Arzt hat gesagt, dass er in ein paar Tagen einigermaßen wiederhergestellt sein wird.

Es lohnt sich durchaus, die Konstitution eines Pferdes zu besitzen.

Aber die wundervolle Wolke aus Wohlbefinden macht ihn ein wenig tranig, also blinzelt er überrascht, als Steve mit einem Mal vor ihm hockt, beide Hände an den Lehnen seines Stuhls, und ihn derartig eindringlich ansieht, dass seine sexuelle Krise auf einen Schlag sehr viel kritischer wird.

„Es war keine Absicht oder?“

Danny braucht etwa dreißig Sekunden, um die Frage zu prozessieren, und das hat nicht das Geringste mit der wundervollen Wolke aus Wohlbefinden zu tun. Sie ist einfach so dumm.

„Ob es Absicht war?“ wiederholt er tonlos. „Ob es _Absicht_ war?“

Danny würde aufstehen – _aufspringen_ , für das alleinige Element des dramatischen Effekts, aber dann würde er vermutlich Steve umwerfen, und er will ihn in Reichweite behalten, sollte ihn das plötzliche Verlangen überkommen, ihm eine zu verpassen.

„Ich habe eine Tochter“, sagt er leise, aber mit diesem gewissen Unterton von Entrüstung, der Steve trocken schlucken lässt. „Denkst du wirklich, ich würde mich anschießen lassen, nur um dir eins reinzuwürgen? Denkst du wirklich, ich könnte so unglaublich selbstsüchtig und nicht zu vergessen dumm sein?“

Steve starrt zu Boden, ganz wie es sich für einen taktlosen Vollidioten gehört, und Danny massiert sich mit der gesunden Hand die Nasenwurzel.

„Hör zu“, sagt er mit erzwungener Ruhe. „Wir hatten ein paar anstrengende Tage. Wir sollten diesen Quatsch vergessen.“

„Quatsch?“ wiederholt Steve, und mit einem Mal sieht er wütend aus. „Du bist angeschossen worden!“

„Das hat dich beim letzten Mal auch nicht gestört!“

„Diesmal stört es mich! Du hättest verbluten können, und du hast verdammt noch mal so getan, als würde ich überhaupt nicht existieren, als ich dir befohlen habe, den Wagen zu halten!“

„Das ist das Problem, ja? Dass ich dir nicht _gehorcht_ habe?“

„Ja, das ist das Problem! Ich leite dieses Team und bin für das Wohlbefinden der Mannschaft verantwortlich!“

„Das Wohlbefinden der Mannschaft ist dir doch sonst auch scheißegal!“ Danny stößt seinen Stuhl zurück und kommt auf die Beine, und Steve schießt im gleichen Augenblick in die Höhe, legt seine Hand an Dannys gesunden Ellenbogen, als er leicht strauchelt.

Die besorgte Geste stellt einen derartigen Kontrast zur aktuellen Stimmung dar, dass Danny sie überhaupt nicht registriert.

„Es ist mir nicht egal!“ fährt Steve ihn an. „Wie oft muss ich das noch sagen?“

„So oft, bis ich dir glaube!“ knurrt Danny zurück. „Du bist doch bloß wütend, weil ich deine _Befehle_ ignoriert habe!“

Er sieht Steve die Faust ballen, schließt die Augen in Erwartung eines Hiebes, und wird doch bloß ein wenig geschubst. Er taumelt gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken, schlägt die Augen wieder auf, und da ist sie wieder, die _Sache_.

Wieder stehen sie direkt voreinander, atmen schwer, und Danny will es nicht wirklich, aber er streckt die Hand aus und packt Steve am Kragen seines Shirts. Es ist nicht ganz so hässlich wie das letzte, also zieht er nicht ganz so brutal daran, aber immer noch fest genug, dass Steve einen unfreiwilligen Schritt vorwärts macht.

Dann reckt Danny sich in die Höhe und küsst ihn.

Steves Lippen sind weich, das kommt ein wenig überraschend. Alles Andere an dem Mann ist hart, zumindest sieht es schwer danach aus, also hat Danny gewisse Erwartungen gehabt. Aber Steves Lippen sind weich und sie teilen sich unter seinen, als Danny seine Zunge darüber streichen lässt.

Danny stöhnt leise. Er mag zu alt für eine sexuelle Krise sein, aber das ist seinem Körper offenbar gleichgültig. (Und ein Körper, der angeschossen wurde, unter Schmerzmitteln steht, und trotzdem derartig enthusiastisch auf einen simplen Kuss reagiert, muss es ziemlich ernst meinen.)

Danny zieht Steve ein wenig enger an sich. Steve lässt ihn gewähren.

Steve erwidert seinen Kuss, sanft und gleichzeitig engagiert, und nach einer Weile legt er seine Hand wieder an Dannys gesunden Ellenbogen und streicht langsam an seinem Arm auf und ab.

Es ist diese Berührung, die Danny in die Gegenwart zurück bringt. Er schiebt Steve von sich. Sie starren einander an.

Steve sieht aus, als habe er beim besten Willen keine Erklärung für das soeben Geschehene, und Danny kann ihm das nicht mal verdenken.

Sie sind beide zu alt für sexuelle Krisen.

Danny schluckt trocken. „Ich sage doch, wir sollten diesen ganzen Quatsch vergessen.“

Steve nickt langsam, und Danny muss in eine andere Richtung blicken, als er sich über die Lippen leckt.

 

Zwei Wochen äußerst resoluter Verdrängung später kann Danny sich einigermaßen erfolgreich einreden, alles sei wieder beim Alten.

Vielleicht abgesehen von seiner sexuellen Krise. Die ist nach wie vor präsent, wenn nicht sogar penetrant marktschreierisch. Mit einem Mal findet er Steve attraktiv. Dass Steve attraktiv ist, hätte er zwar auch früher nie bestritten, jetzt jedoch drängt es sich ihm auf und macht ihn … nervös. Er ertappt sich häufiger bei der Vorstellung, ihn erneut zu küssen. Was eine bescheuerte Idee ist, aber das ist seiner sexuellen Krise offenbar gleichgültig.

Wenigstens versucht Steve nicht, mit ihm darüber zu reden.

Steve, so überraschend es auch erscheinen mag, benimmt sich wie ein Gentleman und verdrängt eifrig mit. Es gibt den ein oder anderen nervösen Seitenblick, aber das kann Danny ihm kaum übel nehmen, immerhin haben sie sich geküsst. Weil sie so aufgeregt waren. Oder so.

Danny weiß nach wie vor nicht, was Steve von der ganzen Angelegenheit hält, aber deswegen heißt es schließlich auch Verdrängung und nicht vernünftige Aussprache.

Sie sind unglaublich erfolgreich in ihr altes Schema zurückgefallen. Steve mimt bei Einsätzen aufs Neue den Super-SEAL auf Speed, und Danny … Danny schreit ihn nicht wirklich dafür an. Er gibt sich Mühe, wirklich, aber er ist schon ein wenig besorgt, dass, wenn er sich gehen lässt und Steve die Standpauke hält, die er zweifellos verdient, er ihn wieder küssen wird. Denn die Küsserei steht in eindeutigem Zusammenhang zu durch Steve verursachten Tobsuchtsanfällen, und Danny darf keineswegs zulassen, dass _die Sache_ sich wiederholt.

Einen Kuss unter Kollegen kann man verdrängen, zwei deuten auf Serientäter. Danny will kein Serientäter sein.

Also sieht er davon ab, Steve anzuschreien, genauso wie er seit zwei Wochen davon absieht, sich seine Krawatte zu binden, weil ihm die Schulter doch schon noch ein wenig wehtut. Irgendwann wird er wieder damit anfangen, vorzugsweise, wenn Steve damit aufhört, ihn ständig so komisch von der Seite anzusehen.

„Träumst du?“

Danny zuckt zusammen und zieht in der nächsten Sekunde eine leichte Grimasse. Seine Schulter nimmt ihm hastige Bewegungen übel.

Steve, der neben ihm am Konferenztisch sitzt, zieht die Stirn kraus, und Danny sieht ihn die Hand ballen, als müsse er sich davon abhalten, ihn anzufassen.

Offenbar sind Chin und Kono bereits gegangen, ohne dass Danny etwas davon mitbekommen hat. Kein Wunder, dass Steve ihn fragt, ob er träumt.

„Immer noch die Schulter?“ erkundigt er sich jetzt.

Danny schnaubt leise. „Immer noch?“

„Der Arzt hat doch gesagt, dass es nur ein paar Tage dauern würde.“

„Bis ich die Schlinge nicht mehr tragen muss, ja. Ansonsten bin ich nach wie vor ein normaler Mensch und habe durchaus ab und zu Schmerzen. Ich bin angeschossen worden, falls du dich erinnerst.“

Diesmal ballt Steve beide Hände zu Fäusten und rutscht unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, bevor er sich mit einem Ruck erhebt und entschlossen zur Kaffeemaschine marschiert. Danny atmet tief durch. Sie müssen darüber reden.

Verdrängung ist eine schöne Sache, aber offenbar kann Steve das Geschehene doch nicht ganz so gut wegstecken, wie Danny sich das eingebildet hat – Und das ist auch der alleinige Grund, warum sie jetzt reden müssen. Dannys Gefühle spielen dabei nicht die geringste Rolle. Im Prinzip hat er ja gar keine.

Er steht also ebenfalls auf, verfolgt Steve an die Kaffeemaschine und baut sich so unbedrohlich wie nur möglich neben ihm auf. Steve verspannt sich trotzdem. Danny ist stark versucht, in Tränen auszubrechen. „Wir sollten … über … die Sache … reden.“

Steve, der damit beschäftigt ist, Kaffeepulver in den Filter zu löffeln, verschließt äußerst bedächtig die Kaffeedose, stellt sie beiseite und wendet sich voll zu ihm um. „Die Sache?“

Er wirkt plötzlich entspannt, und Danny kraust verwundert die Stirn. Steve muss doch wohl wissen, wovon er spricht.

„Die Sache“, wiederholt er entschlossen. Es macht ihn wütend, dass Steve mit einem Mal so ruhig sein kann. Er selbst fühlt sich seit zwei Wochen wie auf heißen Kohlen, aber der Herr Supersoldat kann es selbstverständlich einfach so wegstecken, einen anderen Mann geküsst zu haben.

„Du hast doch gesagt, wir sollten diesen ganzen Quatsch am besten vergessen“, sagt Steve jetzt leise, und Dannys Zorn legt sich ein wenig. Das hat er wirklich gesagt … und Steve hat offenbar tatsächlich zugehört.

„Und das fällt dir auch ganz leicht, nicht wahr?“ hört er sich selbst murmeln. „Bereitet dir nicht das geringste Kopfzerbrechen.“

Steve blinzelt ihn an, und Danny muss die Zähne zusammenbeißen vor plötzlicher Empörung. Es hat nicht das Geringste damit zu tun, dass Steve schöne Augen hat, und mit diesen schönen Augen tatsächlich einen Ausdruck unschuldiger Verwirrung zustande bringt. Es macht ihn schlicht und ergreifend wütend, dass er in dieser Partnerschaft wie üblich der Einzige ist, der über einen funktionierenden moralischen Kompass verfügt.

„Dann vergiss das hier am Besten auch ganz schnell!“ knurrt er, packt Steve am wie üblich zur Verfügung stehenden Shirt und zieht ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich hinunter.

Ihre Lippen treffen sich, und Danny gerät in Panik. Er hat ganz eindeutig ein Impuls-Kontroll-Problem.

Dann stöhnt Steve leise, legt seine Hand an Dannys Schulter, und die Panik löst sich in einem heißen Blitz aus Verlangen auf. Er öffnet die Lippen, küsst Steve fordernder und zieht ihn enger an sich heran. Steve öffnet den Mund für ihn und lässt ihn gewähren. Dannys moralischer Kompass dreht sich ein paar verzweifelte Runden lang im Kreis, bevor er äußerst entschlossen nach Norden verweist.

Danny kneift die Augen zu und keucht leise, seine gesunde Hand gleitet wie von selbst auf Steves Hintern, packt zu und bringt ihre Hüften zusammen. Über Steves Lippen kommt ein Geräusch, das Danny in seinem ganzen Leben nicht vergessen wird. Er stößt seine Hüften nach vorn, und Steve wiederholt das Geräusch. Kein normaler Mensch würde es an dieser Stelle zuwege bringen, aufzuhören.

Danny lässt seinen Arm in Steves Nacken gleiten, und Steve beugt sich folgsam weiter zu ihm hinunter, küsst ihn inniger, leidenschaftlicher, legt jetzt beide Hände an seine Hüften, hält sich an ihnen fest.

Danny überkommt das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass er es ist, der diese Situation unter Kontrolle hat. Es ist irritierend, dass Steve nicht versucht hat, sich ihm zu entziehen, weder dieses, noch beim letzten Mal. Es ist nicht nur irritierend, es ist verstörend, und Danny versucht, sich zu beruhigen, indem er Steves Hintern fester packt und ihm sanft in die Unterlippe beißt. Es ist ein Test, wenn man so will.

Steve stöhnt auf, leise, und gefolgt von einem Wimmern, das verdächtig hilflos klingt. Danny ist kurz davor, ihm sämtliche Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen.

Dann fällt irgendwo eine Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu, und Danny schreckt so heftig zusammen, dass ihm ein schmerzerfülltes Ächzen entfährt. Er schiebt Steve hastig von sich.

Steves Reaktion darauf ist bemerkenswert. Er lässt seine Hände an seine Seiten sinken, versucht, seinen beschleunigten Atem unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und blickt Danny abwartend an. Er sieht erschreckend verletzlich aus.

Danny fühlt sich nicht in der emotionalen Verfassung, diesem Blick standzuhalten. Er wendet sich ab und geht. Steve versucht nicht mal, ihn aufzuhalten.

 

Es vergeht kaum eine Woche, bevor es das nächste Mal passiert. Im Wagen, nach einem Einsatz. Falls Danny noch einen Anhaltspunkt für das sich abzeichnende Schema benötigen würde, dieser Zwischenfall macht nur allzu deutlich, was sich zwischen ihm und Steve abspielt.

Es war ein Routineeinsatz, wenn man es genau nimmt. Die simple Befragung eines Zeugen. Wäre der Zeuge kooperativ gewesen, würde der Wagen vermutlich auch nicht Zeuge der merkwürdigen Richtung werden, die Danny und Steves Beziehung so unheimlich gern nehmen will.

Aber der Zeuge hat sich alles andere als kooperativ gezeigt, und Steve ist kreativ geworden. Danny hat mit dem Haifischkäfig leben können – _der_ Zeuge war völlig sicher – mit den wiederholten _Androhungen_ von Gewalt … aber genau so wenig, wie es ihn begeistert hat, als Steve einen Zeugen an seinen Knöcheln vom Dach eines Hochhauses hat hängen lassen, findet er Vergnügen daran zuzusehen, wie Steve einen Zeugen so lange mit dem Gesicht in das Wasser eines Aquariums voller Clownfische drückt, bis er vor Panik um sich zu schlagen beginnt. Von der Tierquälerei will er gar nicht erst anfangen.

Wenn Danny etwas Vergleichbares tut, wenn er, beispielsweise, einen Zeugen auf die Motorhaube seines Camaros fesselt und mit ihm ein paar Runden durch die Stadt macht, ist das selbstverständlich etwas Anderes. Zu dem Zeitpunkt hat er unter extremem Stress gestanden. Immerhin ging es darum, seinen ehemaligen Partner vom Verdacht der Korruption freizusprechen. Es hat ihm keineswegs Spaß gemacht. Spaß ist das völlig falsche Wort dafür.

Steve hingegen … oh, Steve scheint sowas tatsächlich zu _gefallen_.

Also schreit er Steve an. Nicht während der Befragung, hinterher, auf dem Weg zurück zum Hauptquartier. Und würde er nicht aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Steve so etwas wie ein Lächeln hinter seiner Hand verbirgt, würde er es vermutlich auch beim Anschreien belassen.

So aber bringt er den Wagen mit einem Ruck zum Stehen, dreht sich auf seinem Sitz zu Steve herum, und muss das Bedürfnis unterdrücken, ihm eine zu verpassen. „Du findest das lustig?“

Alle Heiterkeit verschwindet aus Steves Zügen, er sieht plötzlich aufgeregt, ja, erwartungsvoll aus.

Dreißig Sekunden später befinden sich Dannys Hände unter Steves Shirt, zerren an seinem Gürtel, und er küsst Steve mit einer Entschlossenheit, die an Brutalität grenzt.

Zum Glück erwartet er schon gar nicht mehr, dass Steve sich wehrt. Deswegen kann er den Moment auch aus vollen Zügen genießen, Steve küssen, bis ihm die Luft ausgeht, und ihm am Straßenrand einen runter holen.

Es ist falsch und böse und Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses, aber Danny hat vergessen, wo sie sind. Er konzentriert sich einzig auf das Gefühl von Steves Haut unter seinen Händen. Diese Bauchmuskeln machen ihn wahnsinnig. Und als Steve endlich anfängt, ihn anzufassen, ist sowieso alles zu spät.

Es dauert nicht länger als zehn Minuten, aber als es vorbei ist, fühlt Danny sich, als habe er einen Marathon gelaufen und seinen moralischen Kompass irgendwo im Verlauf der ersten Meile verloren. Diese Sache muss ein Ende haben.

Er spürt, wie Steve ihn von der Seite anstarrt, als er seine Kleidung in Ordnung bringt, den Gang einlegt, und weiter fährt. Er sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Steve sich über die Lippen leckt, und ist heilfroh, als er keine Gänsehaut bekommt.

Er räuspert sich. Dann fällt ihm ein, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, was er sagen soll, und räuspert sich ein weiteres Mal. Steve ist auffallend still, und Danny hat nicht einmal den Ansatz einer Theorie, was er von der ganzen Sache hält. Im Prinzip will er es auch gar nicht wissen. Er ist bloß froh, dass Steve keine homophoben Tendenzen hat und Dannys sexuelle Krise so überaus gelassen über sich ergehen lässt. Und nein, Danny ist nicht wirklich so verrückt, anzunehmen, dass diese Angelegenheit sich nicht auf Steve auswirkt.

Danny unterdrückt ein Seufzen. Wäre seine Tochter nicht, er würde darüber nachdenken, sich versetzen zu lassen.

 

„Wir müssen reden.“

Danny bleibt stehen, blickt auf und sieht Chin verwirrt an. „Müssen wir?“

Chin deutet mit dem Kinn in Richtung Konferenzraum, und Danny setzt sich gehorsam in Bewegung. Chin sieht ernst aus. Zugegeben, Chin sieht so gut wie immer ernst aus, aber das heißt nicht, dass man ihn ignorieren kann. Es bedeutet eher das Gegenteil.

Danny marschiert also Chin voran zum Konferenzraum, lässt sich auf seinen üblichen Stuhl sinken und macht ein möglichst aufmerksames Gesicht.

Er ist müde. Böte das Hauptquartier nicht die Möglichkeit, zu duschen und sich umzuziehen, wäre er wahrscheinlich bereits eingeschlafen. Sein kleines Abenteuer am Straßenrand mit Steve hat ihn ein wenig geschlaucht.

„Ich kannte Steves Vater.“

Danny blinzelt. „Was?“

Chin wiederholt seine Aussage. „Ich kannte Steves Vater.“

In Dannys Universum macht das so ganz ohne Zusammenhang noch immer keinerlei Sinn. „Das weiß ich“, erwidert er möglichst diplomatisch.

„Und ich weiß, dass er unser Boss ist … aber ich fühle mich verantwortlich für ihn. Wegen seines Vaters.“

Danny beginnt, eine vage Idee zu entwickeln, was sich hier abspielt. „Was hat er gesagt?“

Chin legt leicht den Kopf schief. „Steve?“

„Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass du keine Seancen abhältst, um mit seinem toten Vater zu kommunizieren, dann ja – Steve.“

Chin verengt die Augen. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn.“

Danny gibt sich Mühe, seinen Unglauben im Zaum zu halten. Ein bisschen kann er es sogar nachvollziehen. „Also hat er was gesagt?“

Chin schüttelt den Kopf. Danny seufzt. „Bin ich so offensichtlich?“

Chin zieht die Stirn kraus. „Du?“

Danny platzt der Kragen. „Genug mit den Ein-Wort-Antwort-Fragen. Worum geht es hier?“

Chin seufzt. „Er mag dich.“

Danny steht der Mund offen. „Das will ich doch schwer hoffen!“

Chin seufzt ein weiteres Mal. „Du verstehst nicht.“

Da kann Danny ihm nur zustimmen. „Richtig. Ich verstehe nicht. Ich verstehe ihn nicht, ich verstehe dich nicht und im Moment verstehe ich nicht mal mich selbst. Könnten wir zu dem Grund voranschreiten, warum du dir Sorgen um unseren GI-Joe machst?“

„Das ist genau der Punkt“, sagt Chin ernst, und Danny verflucht im Stillen sämtliche Asiaten und ihre blöden kryptischen Gene. „Du gehst davon aus, dass er nichts empfindet.“

Chin geht offenbar davon aus, dass er genug gesagt hat, um Danny Stoff zum Nachdenken zu geben, und verlässt den Raum. Danny sitzt da und versucht, sich einzig und allein aufs Blinzeln zu konzentrieren. Alles andere würde ihm vermutlich den Kopf sprengen.

Er stöhnt auf, als er hört, wie sich die Tür ein weiteres Mal öffnet. Aber es ist bloß Kono.

Sie tritt zu ihm, rutscht ihm schräg gegenüber auf den Tisch, schlägt die Beine übereinander und blickt ihn aufmerksam an. „Chin hat mit dir gesprochen?“

Danny ist versucht, die Hände in die Luft zu werfen. „Hat er, ja. Dein Cousin könnte ein Vermögen damit verdienen, Sprüche für Glückskekse zu erfinden.“

Kono lächelt abwesend. „Männer“, sagt sie schlicht und mit einem Unterton von Zuneigung. „Ich sag dir was, Danny. Wenn du nicht willst, dass andere Leute sich in deine Angelegenheiten einmischen, dann nimm Steve sein Mikrophon weg, bevor du ihn sexuell belästigst.“

Dannys Augen weiten sich entsetzt, und seine Wangen nehmen eine Spur Farbe an, aber Kono fährt gelassen fort.

„Ich weiß, ich bin die Jüngste hier, aber ich bin die einzige Frau, außerdem bin ich darin geschult, Menschen zu lesen. Du warst auch auf der Polizeischule, also verstehe ich nicht so ganz, wie dir das entgehen konnte: Steve mag dich, Danny. Er mag dich so sehr, dass er sich von dir anschreien lässt – und dir sollte klar sein, dass er dich zum Schweigen bringen könnte, wenn er das wollte, aber er tut es nicht. Er tut es einfach nicht. Und die Art, wie er dich dabei _ansieht_ … meine Güte. Subtil ist anders. Jedes mal, wenn die Tür aufgeht, blickt er auf, um zu sehen, ob du es bist … und als du dich hast anschießen lassen, nur um hier vor der Tür ohnmächtig zu werden, hat _er_ die Blutung gestoppt. Er hat dich festgehalten, bis der Krankenwagen da war, und er hat die Sanitäter beinahe allesamt zusammengeschlagen, als sie ihn nicht mitfahren lassen wollten. Zugegeben, das hätte er vermutlich auch gemacht, wäre er emotional nicht ganz so involviert, aber ich denke, er hätte sich die begleitende Panikattacke gespart.“

Danny stützt den Kopf in die Hände und stöhnt leise auf. „Ich bin zu alt für eine sexuelle Krise.“

„Du hast keine sexuelle Krise“, macht Kono ihn amüsiert aufmerksam. „Du weißt genau, was du willst. Steve hat eine sexuelle Krise. Außerdem sind seine zwischenmenschlichen Fähigkeiten mit der Situation komplett überfordert.“

„Steve hat keine zwischenmenschlichen Fähigkeiten“, behauptet Danny trocken.

Kono boxt ihn leicht in die Schulter und rutscht vom Tisch. „Sag ich doch.“


	2. Chapter 2

Danny steht vor Steves Haustür, wischt sich die Hände an seinen Jeans ab und schließt einen Moment lang die Augen. Er steht im Regen. Wortwörtlich. Das hawaiianische Wetter hat die letzte halbe Stunde gewählt, um sintflutartige Regenfälle auf die hawaiianische Bevölkerung loszulassen, und Danny steht schon länger als eine halbe Stunde vor Steves Haustür. Er ist nass bis auf die Haut.

Das ist weiter nicht schlimm, es ist warm. Außerdem ist es dunkel, also kann ihn hoffentlich niemand sehen.

Danny atmet tief durch. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob er emotional dazu bereit ist, sich seine neue sexuelle Neigung einzugestehen. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er emotional nicht dazu bereit ist, _Steve_ seine neue sexuelle Neigung einzugestehen. Und das, obwohl er sich relativ sicher ist, dass Steve zumindest eine vage Ahnung hat, in welche Richtung diese sexuelle Neigung geht.

Das wahre Problem, und das kann Danny sich ohne jede Hemmung eingestehen, sind die Gefühle, die mit dieser neuen sexuellen Neigung einhergehen. Er mag Steve, Gott bewahre, er hat ihn aufrichtig gern. Was Danny angeht, kann das ruhig jeder wissen – außer Steve. Das wird er ja nie wieder los.

Und jetzt wird es langsam Zeit, den armen Idioten von seinem Leiden zu erlösen.

Danny macht sich nicht die Mühe, zu klingeln, streckt die Hand aus und öffnet die Tür. Es ist still im Haus, beinahe völlig dunkel, und er findet Steve im Wohnzimmer, wie er auf dem Sofa sitzt und den Fernseher anstarrt, der ihm tonlos eine Dokumentation über Braunbären präsentiert.

Danny räuspert sich vorsichtig, und Steve fährt zu ihm herum.

„Du hast mich nicht reinkommen hören“, stellt Danny leise fest, beobachtet Steve dabei, wie dieser seinen Blick an ihm auf und ab gleiten lässt, und bekommt eine Gänsehaut. „Ich nehme an, du warst in Gedanken.“

Dannys Blick fällt auf den Wohnzimmertisch, und macht drei leere Bierflaschen aus. Nicht so viele, dass es bedenklich wäre, aber immer noch zu viele, um sie allein in einem dunklen Wohnzimmer und vor einem stummen Fernseher zu trinken.

Er seufzt. „Wir müssen reden.“

Steve starrt prompt auf den Teppich zu seinen Füßen, als sei er eine Bombe, die es zu entschärfen gilt.

„Nicht nötig“, murmelt er. „Ich hab’s auch so verstanden.“

Danny schließt kurz die Augen. „Das bezweifle ich doch sehr.“

Er geht um das Sofa herum, wischt die Fernsehzeitung beiseite und setzt sich Steve gegenüber auf den Couchtisch. Steve starrt noch immer auf den Teppich.

Danny weiß, er sollte mit ihm reden, sollte ihm endlich sagen, was zum Teufel er von ihm will. Aber stattdessen beugt er sich vor und küsst ihn – legt seine Hände auf Steves Schultern, schiebt ihn zurück gegen die Sofalehne und kniet sich über seinen Schoß.

Er hört Steve hastig einatmen, hört ihn stöhnen, spürt das leichte Zittern in seinen Händen.

Dann wispert Steve seinen Namen, aber er sagt nicht Danny, er sagt Danno – und Danny erschaudert und reißt sich zusammen.

Er lehnt sich zurück, räuspert sich leise, als er den weggetretenen Ausdruck in Steves Augen registriert, und versucht, seine eigene Erregung zu ignorieren.

Der Ausdruck in Steves Augen wird verletzlich, wird resigniert, und Danny spürt ein Ziehen in der Brust. Er hat Captain Planet unglücklich gemacht. Er will gar nicht wissen, was das für sein Karma bedeutet. Glückskeks-Chin hätte bestimmt ein paar unglaublich profunde Anmerkungen zu diesem Debakel.

„Hör zu“, sagt er heiser. „Es ist folgendermaßen: Das hier ist für mich keine Phase, und ich experimentiere auch nicht mit dir herum. Genau so wenig ist es einfach nur ein bisschen Spaß nebenbei. Ok?“

Steve blinzelt langsam. „Was ist es dann?“

Danny verdreht die Augen. „Muss ich es tatsächlich sagen?“

Ein Moment der Stille tritt ein.

Steve starrt auf Dannys Brust. „Du trägst deine Krawatte nicht mehr.“

Danny blinzelt. „Ok. Was?“

„Deine Krawatte“, murmelt Steve. „Du trägst immer eine Krawatte.“

„Warum reden wir über meine Krawatte?“

„Ich mag deine Krawatte.“

„Du hast dich ständig drüber lustig gemacht.“

„Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, sie zu packen …“

„Oh.“ Danny leckt sich über die Lippen. „Jah … ich … meine Schulter. Es tut ein wenig weh, die Krawatte zu binden.“

„Dein Hemd ist nass“, stellt Steve fest und beginnt, es ihm aufzuknöpfen. 

Danny atmet hastig ein.

Steve sieht nicht länger resigniert oder verletzlich aus, er wirkt entschlossen. Danny kennt diesen Gesichtsausdruck, und für gewöhnlich wird er kurz darauf angeschossen, oder ganze Fabrikhallen voller Munition fliegen in die Luft.

Wahrscheinlich sollte er jetzt Angst bekommen, aber Steves Hände gleiten in einer Art über seine Haut, dass er sich lächerlich sicher fühlt. Er lässt sich sein Hemd ausziehen und drückt Steve wieder gegen die Sofalehne zurück. Steve lässt ihn gewähren. Danny kann nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wieso, aber dieser Umstand fängt an, ihm ausgesprochen zu gefallen.

Er küsst ihn wieder, diesmal sanft und bedächtig, und Steve hebt sein Gesicht zu ihm an, schließt die Augen und seufzt. Danny sieht ein, dass er sich in den letzten Wochen wie ein Vollidiot verhalten hat. Amer, armer Steve.

Unfassbar, eigentlich.

Er lässt seine Finger durch Steves Haar gleiten, krault ihm den Nacken, und entlockt Steve einen Laut, für den er ihn mindestens drei Monate lang aufziehen wird. Dann beißt er Steve sanft in die Unterlippe, und dieser geht ihm mit Bestimmtheit an den Hintern. Danny stöhnt zufrieden.

Sexuelle Krisen sind super.

Er stößt sein Becken nach vorn, Steve knurrt anerkennend, und Danny befreit ihn von seinem Tanktop. Er muss sich schwer zusammenreißen, Steve nicht das Brusthaar zu kraulen und atmet tief durch. „Ich, mh … hast du …?“

Steve durchläuft ein Zittern, und er zieht Danny enger an sich. „Nein. Du?“

„Nein.“

Steve stöhnt rau auf, presst seine Lippen auf Dannys und küsst ihn derartig gierig, dass Danny die Augen schließen und sich an ihm festhalten muss. Wie sich herausstellt, kann man sich an Steve hervorragend festhalten.

Danny nutzt also seinen hervorragenden Halt an Steves Schultern, um sich schamlos an ihm zu reiben, und Steve stöhnt in seinen Mund und küsst ihn nur noch gieriger. Sie halten das erstaunlich lange durch.

So schön dieses Vorspiel aber auch ist, so ist Danny dennoch der Meinung, dass es schon entschieden zu lange andauert. Über zwei Wochen nämlich, beinahe schon drei, und sowas kann nur ungesund sein. Er knöpft Steves Hose auf, und Steve reagiert darauf mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen und lehnt seine Stirn an Dannys.

Danny schließt seine Hand um ihn, streicht mit dem Daumen über seine Eichel, und bekommt ein merkwürdiges Ziehen in der Brust, als er sieht, wie versunken Steve ihn bei seinem Tun beobachtet. Es ist offensichtlich, dass er von allein nicht auf die Idee kommen wird, aktiv zu werden. Danny presst einen unfreiwillig liebevollen Kuss in die etwaige Richtung von Steves linkem Mundwinkel.

„Mach gefälligst meine Hose auf“, knurrt er auffordernd.

Steve erschaudert sichtlich und er gehorcht sofort – Danny muss kurz die Augen schließen.

„Und jetzt setz deine Hände gewinnbringend ein. Ich will hier nicht derjenige sein, der die ganze Arbeit hat.“

Der Effekt dieses Befehls ist phänomenal. Steves Kehle entfährt ein erregtes Grollen, Dannys Jeans stellen kein ausreichendes Hindernis für seine plötzlich fürchterlich entschlossenen Hände dar, und seine Shorts kann er praktisch wegwerfen. Es ist ihm egal. Steve hat fabelhafte Hände, groß, kräftig und unglaublich fähig, und Danny ertappt sich dabei, wie er seine Hüften nach vorn stößt, Obszönitäten in Steves Ohr murmelt und blaue Flecken in seinen Nacken saugt.

Dann hält Steve plötzlich in allen Bewegungen inne, und Danny hebt langsam den Kopf und sieht ihn forschend an. Steves Gesichtsausdruck schwankt zwischen sehnsüchtig und unsicher, und Danny leckt sich über die Lippen.

„Was möchtest du?“ fragt er rau. Steve hebt hastig den Blick zu ihm an, und Danny ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihn das bisher nie jemand gefragt hat. Er küsst ihn sanft. „Sag es einfach.“

Steve atmet tief durch und schüttelt leicht den Kopf.

„Ok.“ Danny beißt ihm sachte ins Ohrläppchen. „Dann tu es einfach.“

Steve atmet zitternd ein und wieder aus, dann legt er seine Hände an Dannys Hüften und schiebt ihn sanft aber bestimmt von seinem Schoß. Danny steht mit weichen Knien auf und lässt sich herummanövrieren, bis er derjenige ist, der auf dem Sofa sitzt. Dann sinkt Steve vor ihm zu Boden, legt erneut beide Hände an seine Hüften und blickt ihn an, als warte er auf sein Einverständnis.

Danny kann nur nicken.

Im Prinzip weiß er, was Steve vorhat, aber als dieser sich tatsächlich vorbeugt, die rechte Hand um seine Erektion schließt _und ihn in den Mund nimmt_ , muss er mit einer Welle an Realitätsverlust kämpfen, auf die ihn auch sein kurzes Dasein in der Surfmetropole nicht hat vorbereiten können.

Er legt seine rechte Hand in Steves Nacken, krault ihm selbstvergessen durchs Haar und versucht damit klarzukommen, wie unglaublich gut Steve in allem ist, was er tut; völlig egal, ob zum ersten, oder zum hundertsten Mal.

Er wispert Steves Namen, einmal, zweimal, und als er feststellt, dass das in direktem Zusammenhang zu der Intensität steht, mit der Steve es ihm besorgt, ist es beinahe zu spät.

Danny wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und keucht, zieht einigermaßen fest an Steves Haar, und das feuchte Schmatzen, mit dem sich Steves Mund von seiner pochenden Erektion löst, gibt ihm fast den Rest.

„Was?“ fragt Steve, und er klingt nicht unsicher, er klingt ungeduldig. Danny stöhnt überfordert.

„Zu viel, zu schnell“, keucht er atemlos, und Steve kommt zu ihm hoch und küsst ihn überraschend hingebungsvoll. „Ich dachte, ich hätte einen Freipass.“

Danny erbebt vor unterdrücktem Gelächter. „Oh Gott, ich habe dir tatsächlich einen gegeben, oder?“

Er spürt Steve gegen seine Lippen lächeln. „Jah, das hast du.“

Sie küssen sich wieder, langsam und bedächtig, und Danny schließt die Augen und versucht, das Brennen in seiner Körpermitte zu ignorieren. Fast, fast schafft er es, aber dann löst Steve ihren Kuss und stupst ihn mit der Nasenspitze an.

Dannys Lider fahren flatternd in die Höhe, und Steve blickt vielsagend an ihm hinab. „Ich hasse es, eine Sache halb fertig in der Luft hängen zu lassen.“

Danny grunzt amüsiert, und Steve taucht ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm hinab und nimmt ihn wieder in den Mund. Danny starrt überfordert an die Zimmerdecke. Er unternimmt keinen weiteren Versuch, Steve auszubremsen oder sogar zu unterbrechen. Er muss sich darauf konzentrieren, nicht beschämend früh zu kommen.

Danny krallt seine rechte Hand in Steves Haar, krallt sich mit der linken ins Sofa, und blickt schließlich auf Steve hinab, der ihn mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen bearbeitet, der eine seltsame Mischung aus Entschlossenheit und Inbrunst darstellt.

Danny durchzuckt der Gedanke, dass Steve das hier wirklich gewollt, dass er es sich _vorgestellt_ hat, vielleicht schon seit _Wochen_ – und der Gedanke reicht aus, um seinen Höhepunkt mit einer Gewalt über ihn hereinbrechen zu lassen, dass er Steve als Warnung nicht viel mehr als ein raues Stöhnen zukommen lassen kann. Aber Steve versteht auch so, löst gerade rechtzeitig seinen Mund von ihm, und Danny kommt – so hart, wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr.

Für gewöhnlich schließt Danny in diesem Moment die Augen, so fest, dass er Lichtblitze hinter seinen Lidern sieht, aber diesmal nicht. Diesmal hält er sie offen, und die Art, wie Steve ihn beobachtet, der Ausdruck faszinierter Hingabe in Steves Augen, lässt ihn beinahe sofort wieder hart werden. Auch eine Sache, die ihm schon seit Jahren nicht mehr passiert ist.  
Danny keucht – erschöpft und vielleicht ein kleines bisschen überfordert.

„Bett?“ fragt Steve ihn leise. Er sieht schon wieder ganz schrecklich unsicher aus. Was weiter nicht verwunderlich ist. Danny hat es sich schließlich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, sich nach jedem intimeren Zusammentreffen mit ihm aus dem Staub zu machen.

Danny nickt, streckt die Hand nach ihm aus und zieht Steve zu einem Kuss heran.

„Ich bin völlig durchnässt“, informiert er ihn anschließend, „und muss unbedingt aus diesen Sachen raus.“

Steve leckt sich über die Lippen. „Es wäre unverantwortlich, das zu ignorieren.“

Danny nickt. „Absolut unverantwortlich.“

Steve steht auf, und Danny wird auf die äußerst aufdringliche Tatsache aufmerksam, dass er noch immer hart ist. Er erhebt sich vom Sofa, steht somit Brust an Brust mit Steve, und langt ihm nonchalant zwischen die Beine. „Hierum sollten wir uns auch kümmern.“

Steve lässt seinen Kopf auf Dannys Schulter fallen und stöhnt. „Oh Gott, ja, bitte.“

Danny nimmt sich vor, ihn zumindest in dieser Nacht keinesfalls auch nur noch ein Mal um etwas bitten zu lassen. Seine Nerven halten das nicht aus.

 

Als Danny am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, geht eben die Sonne auf, und er wird gewürgt. Steve ist ganz eindeutig ein Kuschler, eine Tatsache, die ihn vielleicht verwundern sollte, im Moment versetzt sie ihn lediglich in eine milde Panik.

Er dreht sich leicht, was den Druck auf seine Luftröhre ganz fabelhaft mildert. Dann zieht er sanft aber bestimmt an dem Arm, den Steve so überaus liebevoll um seinen Hals geschlungen hat, und drapiert ihn etwas gefälliger über seine Brust.

Steve brummt ihm in den Nacken, gibt einen hinreißenden Laut der Zufriedenheit von sich und schiebt sich von hinten enger an ihn heran. Danny atmet tief durch. Häusliches Glück ist etwas, das er gleichzeitig mit seiner Ehe aufgegeben hat, und das hier fühlt sich entschieden zu gut an.

Was hat er sich eigentlich gedacht? Steve ist sein Partner. Sie arbeiten zusammen. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Sex unter Kollegen, ob nun gleichgeschlechtlich oder nicht, in ihrem Berufszweig nicht gern gesehen wird. Nicht dass sie Sex gehabt hätten. Zumindest nicht die Art von Sex, bei dem man Objekt A in Öffnung B einführt.

Aber Hände und Münder waren zur Genüge involviert, wenn auch noch nicht an Öffnung B, so doch zur Genüge an Objekt A, und er kann sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr einreden, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hat. Dafür ist viel zu viel geküsst worden.

Er hat eine Verantwortung übernommen, als er am vergangenen Abend Steves Haustür durchschritten hat.

Er kann jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Im Prinzip will er ja auch gar keinen machen – schließlich fühlt sich das hier entschieden zu gut an.

Steve scheint das ähnlich zu sehen. Steve kuschelt immerhin soeben mit ihm, und das merkwürdige Gefühl, das sich gerade in Dannys Brust ausbreitet, erinnert verdächtig an hilflose Zuneigung.

Danny drückt sein Gesicht ins Kopfkissen, brummt ein halbherziges „Mistkerl“, und macht sich dann vorsichtig von Steve los. Steve grunzt und rollt sich auf den Bauch, als Danny aufsteht. Danny durchwühlt seine Kommoden nach frischer Unterwäsche und flieht ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich sein inzwischen wieder trockenes Hemd überstreift.

Was er jetzt braucht, ist Kaffee. Und Pfannkuchen. Ganz unbedingt Pfannkuchen.

Er betritt Steves Küche, benötigt fünf Minuten, um alle Zutaten zusammenzutragen, und setzt einen extra starken Kaffee auf. Vielleicht, überlegt er, sollte er mit den Pfannkuchen warten, bis Steve aufgestanden ist. Höflicher wäre es allemal, wenn auch Höflichkeit etwas ist, das in ihrer Beziehung zu keinem Zeitpunkt eine Rolle gespielt hat.

Danny schiebt seine Bedenken beiseite, stellt die Pfanne auf den Herd und rührt den Pfannkuchenteig an, wie Grace es am liebsten hat: Fürchterlich klebrig und fürchterlich süß. Er hat das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass Steve diese Vorliebe mit seiner Tochter teilt.

Wenigstens, sagt er sich mit einem leichten Grinsen, wird Grace keinerlei Problem mit dieser Entwicklung der Dinge haben. Sie mag Steve. Sie ist außerdem erst acht. In dem Alter hat man noch keine Intoleranz entwickelt.

Die Tür hinter ihm knarrt leise in ihren Scharnieren, und Danny wendet sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um Steve dabei beobachten zu können, wie er in Shorts und T-Shirt zögernden Schrittes die Küche betritt.

„Guten Morgen“, sagt er möglichst neutral. Steve mustert ihn der Länge nach. „Du bist noch da“, stellt er dann leise fest.

Danny fährt sich mit der Hand durchs ungekämmte Haar. „Hätte ich lieber verschwinden sollen?“

Steve steht drei Schritte von ihm entfernt, lässt seinen Blick über die Küchenzeile gleiten und blinzelt verwundert. „Was zum Teufel tust du?“

Es ist nicht unbedingt die Reaktion, mit der Danny gerechnet hat. „Wonach sieht’s denn aus?“

Steve antwortet nicht, und Danny runzelt die Stirn. „Alles ok?“

Er findet sich plötzlich einem durchdringenden Starren ausgeliefert, und Danny wird ein wenig unbehaglich zumute. Solch einen Blick setzt Steve für gewöhnlich nur auf, wenn er in den Super-SEAL-Modus umschaltet, weil er ein extrem forderndes taktisches Problem zu lösen hat.

Danny betrachtet sich selbst nicht gern als taktisches Problem, und mit dem Super-SEAL-Modus hat er sowieso seine Schwierigkeiten.

„Was auch immer du gerade planst“, sagt er warnend, „kann nur schrecklich enden.“

Steve fixiert ihn ernst, und Dannys Magen zieht sich unangenehm zusammen. Er hat inzwischen einen einigermaßen detaillierten Katalog von Steves mannigfaltigen Gesichtsausdrücken erstellt, aber dieser hier ist ihm neu.

Es sieht aus wie eine Mischung aus Furcht (völlig undenkbar im Prinzip), Beharrlichkeit (viel zu vertraut) und gerade so viel Zuneigung, dass es wehtut, sie in Gesellschaft der ersten beiden zu sehen. Danny gibt dem Ausdruck spontan den Namen Hundegesicht, und muss sich auf die Zunge beißen, um unangebrachtes Gelächter im Zaum zu halten.

„Ich verstehe, wenn es dir unangenehm ist“, beginnt Steve schließlich mit verdächtig kontrollierter Stimme, und Danny wird auf einen Schlag ernst. „Du musst nicht bleiben, wenn du -“

„Steven J. McGarret“, unterbricht Danny ihn streng, und Steve blinzelt ihn überrascht an, „ich trage deine Shorts.“

Steves Blick gleitet unwillkürlich an ihm hinab, seine Augen werden dunkel, und Danny winkt ihn mit einer nachlässigen Geste an sich heran. „Komm her.“

Steve gehorcht prompt, ganz, wie es sich für einen guten Soldaten gehört, und Danny legt ihm die Hand in den Nacken, und zieht ihn zu sich herunter, bis er sich Stirn an Stirn mit ihm befindet.

„Hör zu: Ich habe keine Lust, auf diesen Tanz, ok? Wir hatten sowas wie Sex. Wiederholt. Und wenn ich nicht völlig falsch liege, dann hat uns das ziemlich gefallen. Erinnerst du dich an gestern Abend? Das Gespräch über meine Krawatte? Ich finde, wir haben da soweit alles geklärt, was zu klären war. Also lass mich gefälligst Frühstück machen, ohne dass das sofort eine emotionale Krise herbeiführt.“

Ein paar Sekunden lang blickt Steve ihn einfach nur an, dann schlingt er beide Arme um ihn und atmet tief durch. Danny ahnt, dass dies die natürlichen Folgeerscheinungen des Umstandes sind, dass Steve soeben in einem leeren Bett aufgewacht ist, und rubbelt ihm gutmütig über den Rücken. Wenn er früher geahnt hätte, wie sensibel sein Super-SEAL ist, hätte er ihn schon viel eher damit aufgezogen.

Diesmal lässt er es ihm durchgehen, hält still, bis Steve sich von allein wieder aufrichtet und ihn loslässt, und erst dann klopft er ihm auf den Hintern und bezeichnet ihn als verkappten Glücksbärchi.

Einen Wimpernschlag lang wirkt Steve tatsächlich schon wieder unsicher, aber Danny grinst ihn sonnig an. Als Steve begreift, dass er wirklich nicht das Geringste zu befürchten hat, erwidert er das Grinsen ebenso sonnig, vielleicht sogar richtiggehend liebevoll.

Danny muss sich räuspern und hastig zu seinem Pfannkuchenteig umdrehen. Steve tritt von hinten an ihn heran, blickt ihm über die Schulter, und beobachtet schweigend, wie er Teig in die inzwischen heiße Pfanne gibt.

„Ich hoffe, du magst sie süß“, brummt Danny, und Steve schließt auch noch das letzte bisschen Distanz zwischen ihnen, und klebt sich ihm an den Rücken. Danny nimmt das als Zustimmung und lehnt sich leicht gegen ihn zurück.

Er atmet vorsichtig ein und ebenso vorsichtig wieder aus … und ja, das fühlt sich ziemlich gut an. Er hört Steve zufrieden brummen, und ist mit einem Mal beinahe angewidert von diesem Maß an häuslichem Glück. Steve versucht ja nicht mal, dem Ganzen eine sexuelle Note zu verleihen.

Steve steht einfach nur hinter ihm, sieht ihm beim Kochen zu, und macht ihn ab und an verschärft auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam, indem er sich ein wenig fester an ihn drückt. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung hat Danny sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, sich in einem Zustand beständiger Überhitzung zu befinden, also beschwert er sich nicht, sondern tut so, als sei dieses Bedürfnis nach Nähe völlig normal für sie.

Er verbrät den Pfannkuchenteig, stapelt das Ergebnis auf einen Teller und macht den Herd aus. Steves bloße Präsenz hält ihn nach wie vor an Ort und Stelle, und Danny wartet einen angemessenen Zeitraum, bevor er sich vorsichtig räuspert. „Bist du da hinten eingeschlafen?“

Steve reagiert in der Form, dass er seine Arme um ihn schlingt und seinen Kopf an Dannys lehnt. Danny hebt ganz automatisch den rechten Arm und streichelt ihm durchs Haar. Steve, kerniger und durchtrainierter Navy SEAL, der er nun mal ist, schmiegt sich an seine Hand.

„Ok“, sagt Danny, „ich sehe schon, wie es ist. Hätte ich mit rechnen sollen. Aber ich habe Pfannkuchen gemacht, weil ich tatsächlich Pfannkuchen essen will, und nicht, um dir mein Geschick am Herd zu demonstrieren. Also füll jetzt gefälligst den Kaffee in eine Kanne und bring ihn raus auf die Veranda.“

Er spürt Steves unterdrücktes Gelächter an seinem Rücken und grinst unwillkürlich, dann macht Steve sich langsam von ihm los.

„Es gefällt dir viel zu sehr, mich rumzukommandieren“, wirft er Danny mit gespielter Empörung vor, und Danny zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wenn du brav all meine Befehle befolgst, bekommst du nachher eine Belohnung.“

Danny hat es leichthin gesagt, und dass Steve ihn plötzlich packt, gegen den Kühlschrank presst und vor ihm auf die Knie sinkt, überrascht ihn dermaßen, dass er ein paar Sekunden lang völlig sprachlos ist. Dann jedoch macht Steve Anstalten, ihm mit den _Zähnen_ seine Shorts hinunter zu ziehen, und hinter Dannys Stirn macht etwas leise _pling_.

„Warte“, keucht er atemlos. Steve blickt zu ihm auf, die Augen dunkel und wild in seinem Gesicht, und Danny beißt sich auf die Zunge. „Komm hoch zu mir.“

Steves Finger, bis eben noch eine geisterhafte Präsenz an seinen Hüften, packen zu und graben sich in seine Haut, aber dann steht Steve tatsächlich auf und blickt relativ verwirrt auf ihn hinab.

Danny entfährt ein flatternder Atemzug. „Tu sowas doch nicht!“

Steves Reaktion ist ein verdutzter, verletzter Blick, und Danny packt ihn am Kragen seines T-Shirts und zieht ihn ein wenig zu sich hinunter. Er hat sich so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass Steve ihn einfach mit sich machen lässt, was immer er will, dass es ihn völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt, als Steve seine Handgelenke umfasst und sich der Länge nach an ihn presst. Mit dem Kühlschrank im Rücken und Steve vor sich hat Danny nun praktisch keinerlei Bewegungsfreiheit mehr, und er hält abwartend still.

„Ich nehme an, du möchtest mir hiermit etwas sagen“, brummt er nach einer Weile, und Steve macht eine rollende Bewegung mit seinen Hüften. Danny keucht auf, kommt ihm entgegen, und Steve grollt ihm in den Nacken. Weiter passiert nichts.

Danny versucht, seine Handgelenke von Steves Griff zu befreien, wird nicht aufgehalten, und legt seine Hände auf Steves Schultern.

„Danny“, sagt Steve plötzlich leise, „ich glaube, etwas stimmt mit mir nicht.“

Er klingt aufrichtig verwirrt, und Danny wartet ab, ob er noch etwas hinzuzufügen hat, aber es kommt nichts.

„Wie kommst du darauf?“ erkundigt er sich also vorsichtig.

„Ich bin sonst nicht so“, bringt Steve irritiert hervor, und Danny hebt eine Augenbraue. „Bist du nicht?“

„Nein.“ Steve klingt wie ein schmollender Zwölfjähriger. „Und das weißt du auch. Ich weiß sonst immer, was zu tun ist – und ich setze meine Agenda für gewöhnlich durch.“

Danny blinzelt gegen Steves Schulter, während die Puzzelteile in seinem Kopf zusammenklicken, und er beißt sich auf die Zunge, um seine Erheiterung im Zaum zu halten.

„Du kannst zwischenmenschliche Kontakte aber kaum so behandeln wie einen militärischen Einsatz“, bringt er schließlich mit zitternder Stimme vor. Steve löst sich leicht von ihm und sieht ihm in die Augen. „Das weiß ich selber.“

Danny nickt beschwichtigend. „Gut. Welch ein Glück.“

Steve starrt ihn anklagend an. „Das ist nicht lustig.“

„Doch, ein wenig schon.“

„Du findest es lustig, dass ich mich so fühle?“

„Wie fühlst du dich denn?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung! Das ist ja das Problem! Normalerweise hätte mich nichts in der Welt davon abhalten können, dir jetzt einen zu blasen!“

Danny bewundert sich selbst ungemein dafür, dass er diese Aussage ohne ein äußerliches Zeichen von Erregung hinnehmen kann. Steve fährt nicht minder aufgeregt fort. „Aber du kannst das – obwohl ich nicht wirklich wissen will, wieso du das überhaupt willst – und es macht mir nicht mal was aus! Ich war entschlossen, Danny – entschlossen! Ich sollte mich nicht so einfach von meinem Ziel abbringen lassen!“

„Nicht mal von mir, hm?“

„Nein! Nicht mal von dir!“

Danny hebt die linke Augenbraue. Einen Moment lang steht Steve schwer atmend vor ihm, dann presst er die Augen zu und lässt seinen Kopf auf Dannys Schulter fallen. „Oh, verdammt.“

Danny tätschelt ihm den Rücken.

„Find dich damit ab, McGarrett, deine Seele gehört mir.“

Steve schubbert sich an ihm wie ein zu groß geratener Golden Retriever. „Aber das geht doch nicht! Ich muss doch das Team leiten!“

Beinahe fängt Danny wieder damit an, ihm das Haar zu kraulen. „Ich dachte, wir hätten festgestellt, dass das hier mit militärischen – oder sonstigen – Einsätzen nicht das Geringste zu tun hat.“

„Aber du machst mich _wahnsinnig_.“

„Du hast mich von der ersten Sekunde unseres Kennenlernens an wahnsinnig gemacht, und wir haben trotzdem einigermaßen tolerabel zusammen gearbeitet.“

Steve richtet sich mit einem Ruck auf. „Von der ersten Sekunde an?“

Danny tut es ein wenig leid, seine Begeisterung dämpfen zu müssen. „Nicht diese Art von Wahnsinn, McGarrett.“

„Oh.“

Danny kann sich nicht länger beherrschen, reckt sich in die Höhe und küsst ihn, und Steve schließt die Augen und kommt ihm entgegen.

Danny nimmt an, dass sie sich viel von dem Hin und Her dieses Morgens hätten sparen können, wäre er einfach im Bett geblieben, bis Steve aufgewacht ist, und hätte ihn dann genau so geküsst.

 

„Weißt du, als wir heute Morgen auf der Veranda gefrühstückt haben, mit Blick auf den Strand und dieser grauenhaften Lärmbelästigung, die du Musik nennst, im Radio, hätte ich mir eigentlich denken sollen, dass der Tag so enden würde.“

Danny kauert sich zusammen, versucht, sein schwaches Knie zu schonen und zieht seine Dienstwaffe, während Kugeln über seinen Kopf hinweg sausen und in die Wand hinter ihm einschlagen.

„Aber aus irgendeinem Grund bin ich tatsächlich davon ausgegangen, dass ich diesen Abend nicht auf meinen Knien verbringen würde. Halt, nein, das nehme ich zurück. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass ich diesen Abend auf meinen Knien verbringen würde – aber bestimmt nicht hier, nicht so, und auf gar keinen Fall vor Zeugen. Und ist dir aufgefallen, dass diese Halbaffen schon wieder auf mich schießen?“

„Ja, Danny, das ist mir aufgefallen“, lautet Steves knappe Erwiderung, dann hebt er sich ein Stück aus ihrer Deckung, gönnt sich eine halbe Sekunde, um die Lage einzuschätzen, und gibt schließlich einen wohlkalkulierten Schuss ab.

Einer ihrer Gegner geht mit einem Stöhnen zu Boden, und Steve zieht sich wieder hinter ihre Deckung zurück. „Und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, würdest du nicht von dir auf deinen Knien sprechen. Du störst meine Konzentration.“

„Weißt du, was ich tun werde, wenn wir hier raus sind?“ gibt Danny beißend zurück, richtet sich kurz auf und schaltet einen weiteren Gegner aus. „Ich werde nach Hause fahren, mich ins Bett legen und keinen weiteren Gedanken an mich und meine Knie verschwenden, weil die verdammten Schmerzmittel, die ich dafür nehmen muss, mich so verdammt müde machen.“

Chin und Kono wählen diesen Zeitpunkt, um mit einem SWAT-Team die Szene zu stürmen und die verbliebenen Delinquenten allesamt festzunehmen, und Danny kommt stöhnend auf die Beine. Er unternimmt nichts dagegen, als Steve ihn am Ellenbogen fasst, um ihn zu stützen, und Steve blickt ernst auf ihn hinab. „Ich wusste nicht, dass dein Knie dir immer noch Probleme macht.“

„Nur, weil ich den Stock nicht mehr brauche, heißt das nicht, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist.“

Steve seufzt. „Dafür, dass du so unglaublich gern redest, versäumst du es überraschend oft, die wichtigen Dinge zur Sprache zu bringen.“

Danny blickt nachdenklich zu ihm auf. „Möglicherweise hast du Recht.“

Dieses Eingeständnis scheint Steve völlig zu überwältigen; selbst Kono und Chin, die drei Meter von ihnen entfernt stehen, blicken aus großen, fassungslosen Augen zu ihm hinüber, und Danny wirft die Hände in die Luft. „Was?“

Niemand wagt es, auch nur den winzigsten Kommentar abzugeben.

Danny lässt sich von Steve zum Camaro geleiten, übergibt ihm kommentarlos die Schlüssel und lehnt sich seufzend in den Beifahrersitz zurück. Steve schiebt zwar den Schlüssel in die Zündung, unternimmt jedoch weiter nichts, um den Wagen in Bewegung zu versetzen. Stattdessen starrt er Danny besorgt von der Seite an. „Soll ich dich zum Arzt fahren?“

Danny rollt seinen Kopf nach links und blickt Steve einen Moment lang schweigend an. Steve erwidert seinen Blick ernsthaft und mit einem Hauch von Hundeaugen. Dannys Mundwinkel verziehen sich zu einem hilflosen Grinsen. „Nein, sollst du nicht. Es geht mir gut.“

„Aber du hast doch gesagt -“

„Es geht mir gut, Steve. Fahr los.“

„Aber dein Knie -“

„Ist ein wenig überbelastet. Mehr wird mir der Arzt auch nicht sagen können. Und die Schmerzmittel dafür hab ich schon. Fahr los.“

„Aber was ist mit deiner Schulter? Wenn dir dein Knie wehtut, und dir deine Schulter weh tut, solltest du dann nicht lieber -“

„Steve.“

„Mh?“

Danny muss einen Moment lang die Augen schließen, weil der Anblick von Steve, wie er ihn mit dieser schrecklich fokussierten Aufmerksamkeit anstarrt, einfach zu viel für ihn ist. Leider ist die Folge seines kurzen Moments der Schwäche ein gesteigert besorgter Steve. „Hast du Schmerzen?“

Danny schlägt die Augen wieder auf. „Ist das tatsächlich _Panik_ in deiner Stimme? Du fährst Autos auf Frachtschiffe, springst aus Hubschraubern in haifischverseuchte Gewässer, benutzt Motorräder als Rammböcke – _während du drauf sitzt_ – aber wenn ich kurz die Augen zu mache, geht dir die Muffe?“

„Ein simples Nein hätte es auch getan.“

„Fährst du jetzt endlich los?“

Steve beglückt ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen und fährt tatsächlich los, und Danny streckt wie zufällig die Hand aus und tätschelt ihm den Oberschenkel. 

Der Camaro macht einen Satz nach vorn.

„Mh-hm“, macht Danny. „Interessant. Lebensgefährlich, aber interessant.“

Steves Kehle entkommt ein verdächtig erstickter Laut, und Danny zieht seine Hand von ihm zurück.

Sie schweigen ein paar Minuten lang, und Danny kann förmlich spüren, wie die nervöse Aura um Steve herum Wellen zu schlagen und sich auszubreiten beginnt.

„Ok, was ist los?“ erkundigt er sich schließlich erschöpft, und Steve räuspert sich vorsichtig. „Nichts.“

„Lass dir nicht immer alles aus der Nase ziehen – sag einfach, was los ist.“

„Nichts“, wiederholt Steve beharrlich. Diesmal ist Danny zu stur, ihn zu einer Antwort zu zwingen, also muss Steve nach einer Weile von allein fortfahren. „Ich hätte nur gern gewusst, ob du das vorhin ernst gemeint hast.“

Danny wartet kurz, wartet ein wenig länger, und Steve geht noch immer nicht ins Detail. Danny seufzt. „Vorhin ist ein äußerst dehnbarer Begriff, und ich, darüber sind wir uns wohl einig, rede viel. Was soll ich ernst gemeint haben?“

Steve nuschelt eine Antwort, die Danny beim besten Willen nicht versteht, und Danny schüttelt den Kopf und grinst in sich hinein. „Genau so macht Grace das auch, wenn sie nicht will, dass ich sie verstehe.“

Steve beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Du hast gesagt, dass du nach Feierabend direkt nach Hause willst.“

Sein Ton klingt verdächtig gleichgültig, und Danny mustert Steve kurz aus dem Augenwinkel. „Und das passt dir nicht.“

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt.“

„Nein, aber du hast es so _dargestellt_. Lass mich dir bei Gelegenheit einen Vortrag über Körpersprache halten. Jetzt, mein lieber Steve, habe ich für dich nur eine Frage: Möchtest du, dass ich meinen Feierabend _mit dir_ verbringe?“

Steve rutscht auf dem Fahrersitz herum, kaut auf seiner Unterlippe und antwortet nicht.

„Na bitte“, grinst Danny erheitert. „Das hättest du mich doch einfach fragen können.“

„Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt!“

„Wieder die Körpersprache, mein Bester. Du hast mich praktisch angefleht, mit dir nach Hause zu kommen und dir den Kopf zu kraulen.“

Steve reagiert auf diese Behauptung mit indigniertem Schweigen, und Danny tätschelt ihm wieder den Oberschenkel. „Und wenn du brav bist und gleich all deinen Papierkram erledigst, dann werde ich dir sogar noch mehr kraulen als nur den Kopf.“

Der Camaro macht einen weiteren Satz nach vorn.


	3. Chapter 3

„Du hast mit ihm gesprochen.“

Danny blickt von seinem Bericht auf, dreht den Kugelschreiber zwischen seinen Fingern und lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Chin steht in der Tür zu seinem Büro, eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und mustert ihn aufmerksam.

Danny lässt den Kugelschreiber auf den Schreibtisch fallen. „Reden wir schon wieder von Steves totem Vater?“

Chin grinst plötzlich, sonnig und breit, und Danny kann ein antwortendes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sein Blick wandert wie von allein zu Steves Büro hinüber, das dank der allgegenwärtigen Glaswände perfekt einzusehen ist.

Steve hockt hinter seinem eigenen Schreibtisch, wohl zum ersten Mal voll und ganz auf seinen Papierkram konzentriert, und in Dannys Mitte breitet sich verräterische Wärme aus.

Chins Stimme klingt erstaunlich sanft, als er sagt: „Ich bin froh, dass ihr das geklärt habt.“

Danny nickt ihm zu, da er beim besten Willen nicht weiß, wie er unverfänglich auf diese Aussage reagieren soll, und Chin zieht sich zurück.

Danny seufzt, schließt die Augen und zählt bis zehn, und als er sie wieder aufschlägt, steht wie erwartet Kono vor seinem Schreibtisch und grinst unverschämt. Auch sie hält eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, aber im Gegensatz zu Chin stellt sie ihre vor Danny ab, um sich im Anschluss daran auf seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen.

„Ist der für mich?“ erkundigt Danny sich vorsichtig, und Kono nickt ihm zu und schlägt die Beine übereinander. Danny zieht die Tasse dichter an sich heran.

„Also“, beginnt sie mit unheiliger Vorfreude in der Stimme, „… du und Steve.“

Danny atmet tief durch, setzt sein bestes Pokerface auf und hebt eine scheinbar unbeeindruckte Augenbraue. „Ich und Steve?“

Konos Grinsen nimmt manische Züge an. „Wer ist oben?“

Danny ist unheimlich froh, dass er den Kaffee unangetastet gelassen hat, da er im Moment schon mit der simplen Sauerstoffaufnahme überfordert ist. Er hustet entsetzt. Kono schlägt ihre Beine andersherum übereinander.

„Oben?“ echot Danny, nachdem er genügend Luft zusammengekratzt hat, und Kono winkt grinsend ab. „Geht mich nichts an, ich weiß. Aber es ist unglaublich schön zu sehen, wie … verändert er plötzlich ist.“

Dannys Blick wandert ganz automatisch erneut zu Steve hinüber, und als ihm bewusst wird, dass Steve ihn äußerst neugierig beobachtet, wendet er seine Aufmerksamkeit eilig wieder Kono zu.

„Verändert?“ fragt er leise, und mit einem Mal werden Konos Augen warm. „Du machst ihn glücklich.“

Danny greift eilig nach seiner Kaffeetasse und nimmt einen tiefen Schluck. Der Kaffee ist stark und heiß, genau wie er ihn jetzt braucht. Kono wartet geduldig, bis er die Tasse wieder abstellt, dann springt sie von seinem Schreibtisch.

„Google“, sagt sie zum Abschied, „weiß übrigens alles. Bloß, falls du bei irgendwas Hilfe brauchen solltest …“

Danny stöhnt und vergräbt seinen Kopf in seinen Händen.

 

„Und du bist sicher, dass du noch mit zu mir kommen willst?“

Steve hält sich an Dannys Seite, als sie das Hauptgebäude verlassen, so dicht, dass ihre Ellenbogen aneinander stoßen, und Danny nickt knapp. „Ja, aber erst will ich zur Apotheke.“

Steve, der eben im Begriff gewesen ist, die Fahrertür zum Camaro zu öffnen, hält mitten in der Bewegung inne und bleibt stocksteif stehen. „Was?“

Danny humpelt zur Beifahrertür, öffnet sie und bleibt dann ebenfalls stehen. Sein Blick trifft über das Autodach hinweg auf Steves. „Ich will erst noch zur Apotheke“, wiederholt er langsam. Einen Moment lang erduldet er Steves misstrauisches Starren, dann erst lässt er sich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken und schnallt sich an.

Drei Sekunden später sitzt Steve neben ihm im Wagen, sein Blick fräst ein beeindruckendes Loch in Dannys Knie, und Danny seufzt. „Fang nicht wieder an.“

„Du willst zur Apotheke.“

„Das ist soweit korrekt, Steven, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich in Kürze dahinscheiden werde.“

„Was bedeutet es denn bitte sonst?“

Danny beschließt, Rücksichtname und Feingefühl in den Wind zu schlagen. „Dass ich Kondome und Gleitmittel kaufen will. Handschellen hab ich ja praktischerweise schon.“

Steve grollt, rammt den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss, und der Camaro erwacht mit einem vorfreudigen Knurren zum Leben.

„Schleudertraumata wirken sich negativ auf die sexuelle Leistung aus“, bemerkt Danny sicherheitshalber, dann schießt der Camaro aus der Parklücke.

Ein kurzer Seitenblick auf den Tacho informiert Danny darüber, dass Steve sich nach diesem explosiven Start tatsächlich ans Tempolimit hält, und er grinst unwillkürlich. Ihm gefällt diese neue Dynamik zwischen ihnen – wenn sie sich auch nur auf ihren Feierabend erstreckt.

Dann jedoch sieht er, dass Steves Fingerknöchel sich weiß vom Lenkrad des Camaros abheben, schlussfolgert, dass Steve nicht völlig unter dem Eindruck vorfreudiger Exaltation steht, und beißt sich flüchtig auf die Unterlippe.

Er kann Steve ja jetzt kaum fragen –

„Hast du Angst?“

Er kann doch.

Steve grunzt nur.

„Richtig. Wieso solltest du auch? Völlig abwegiger Gedanke. Passiert schließlich jeden Tag, dass man zum ersten Mal -“

„Ich habe keine Angst“, unterbricht Steve ihn mit angespanntem und doch amüsiertem Unterton. „Ich bin rational besorgt.“

Danny bleibt kurz der Mund offen stehen, dann breitet sich ein langsames, verständnisvolles Grinsen über sein Gesicht aus. „Rational besorgt, hm? Kommt mir merkwürdig bekannt vor.“

Steve, der eben neben ihrer üblichen Apotheke Halt macht, antwortet nicht, und Danny öffnet die Beifahrertür. „Bin sofort zurück.“

Steve nickt ihm knapp zu, und Danny bekommt einen Knoten im Magen, der vorher nicht da war. Er betritt die Apotheke und verlangt ohne Zögern oder Scham in der Stimme Kondome und Gleitmittel. Er bekommt das Verlangte in einer unauffälligen braunen Plastiktüte ausgehändigt, zahlt, und macht sich auf den Rückweg zum Camaro.

Steve blickt ihm entgegen, ein wenig zu blass für Dannys Geschmack, und der Knoten in Dannys Magen zieht sich fester zusammen. Offenbar ist er sich ein wenig zu sicher gewesen, dass Steve das hier auch wirklich will.

Dannys Hand krallt sich um die Plastiktüte, und als er die Beifahrertür des Camaros öffnet, nimmt er einen tiefen, angespannten Atemzug. Er lässt sich in den Sitz sinken, zieht die Tür hinter sich zu, und die Plastiktüte landet mit einem knisternden _Donk_ zu seinen Füßen.

„Hör zu“, beginnt er zaghaft. „Wir müssen das heute nicht machen. Und morgen auch nicht. Sowas ist ein großer Schritt, selbst für zwei erwachsene Männer, und wir können durchaus -“

Steve unterbricht ihn an dieser Stelle, indem er sich über die Mittelkonsole beugt, Dannys Gesicht zu sich herumdreht und ihn küsst. Danny, der ohnehin nicht weiß, wohin ihn seine kleine Rede geführt hätte, lässt sich dankbar küssen und schließt die Augen.

Nach einer Weile lehnt Steve sich wieder zurück und startet den Wagen, und Danny leckt sich über die Lippen. „So gut du in wortloser Kommunikation auch bist – was genau bedeutet das jetzt?“ erkundigt er sich heiser, während Steve den Wagen in Richtung seines Zuhauses lenkt.

Steve wendet ihm kurz den Kopf zu, sie tauschen einen verständnisinnigen Blick, und Danny schnaubt amüsiert. „Ok. Das war ein bisschen besser. Als nächstes können wir Grunzlaute ausprobieren.“

Er sieht Steve grinsen, wirft einen Kontrollblick auf seine Hände, und da Steves Fingerknöchel keine Anzeichen von Stress mehr aufweisen, lehnt Danny sich in seinem Sitz zurück und versucht, sich ebenfalls zu entspannen. Es klappt erstaunlich gut. Als Steve den Camaro auf seine Auffahrt lenkt, fischt Danny die Plastiktüte mit einem vorfreudigen Grinsen aus dem Fußraum.

„Hast du irgendwas im Haus, das nicht in einem Karton vor sich hin vegetiert?“ erkundigt er sich, während sie nebeneinander zur Haustür gehen. Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. „Nein?“

„Wunderbar. Pizza?“

„Mit Ananas?“

„Sehr witzig.“

Steve schließt ihnen die Tür auf, und Danny betritt hinter ihm das Haus und steuert zielsicher das Wohnzimmer an, wo er sich das Telefon aneignet und ihren üblichen Pizzalieferanten kontaktiert. Auf halbem Weg durch die Bestellung fällt ihm auf, wie vertraut ihm dieser Vorgang ist, wie unglaublich oft er seine Abende bei Steve verbringt, wie oft er sich einfach das Telefon nimmt und ihnen Pizza bestellt – ohne Steve vorher zu fragen, was er überhaupt essen will.

Als Danny auflegt, steht Steve neben ihm und reicht ihm ein Bier, und Danny akzeptiert es dankend und nimmt einen tiefen Zug.

„Wir sind wie ein altes Ehepaar“, stellt er dann säuerlich fest, und Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wenigstens sind wir glücklich verheiratet.“

Danny lässt das einen Moment lang sacken, starrt Steve währenddessen überrascht an, und Steve beginnt, sich unter seinem Blick zu winden. „Sind wir nicht?“

Dannys linker Mundwinkel hebt sich. „Ich weiß nicht, Babe – ich muss augenblicklich verkraften, dass Sex in der Ehe so ne aufregende Sache sein kann.“

Steve grinst schüchtern, schiebt sich in einer Art an ihn heran, die offenbar unauffällig sein soll, und Danny hebt ihm sein Gesicht entgegen. „Deine Ninja-Moves waren auch schon mal besser.“

Steve beugt sich zu ihm hinunter, aber anstatt ihn zu küssen, lehnt er seinen Kopf an Dannys und atmet hörbar ein und wieder aus.

„Schon wieder eine Panikattacke?“ erkundigt Danny sich lakonisch, und Steve beißt ihm prompt ins Ohr. „Das war eine romantische Geste, du Banause.“

Danny lacht ihn ohne die geringste Hemmung aus, und Steve schling lose beide Arme um ihn.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich hier tue, Danno“, murmelt er überraschend leise, und Danny hebt seine freie Hand und streicht ihm über den Rücken. „Wir warten darauf, dass die Pizza kommt“, antwortet er ebenso leise, und Steve zieht ihn enger an sich.

„Außerdem“, fügt Danny nach einer Weile hinzu, „befriedigen wir dein Kuschelbedürfnis – das übrigens enorm ist. Ich bin ziemlich beeindruckt, was das angeht.“

Steve schubbert sich leicht an ihm, und Danny rubbelt ihm energisch das Kreuz. „Ab aufs Sofa mit uns.“

Steve grunzt zustimmend, zeigt dann jedoch keine erkennbare Intention, Dannys Aufforderung tatsächlich Folge zu leisten. Danny stellt also ihre Bierflaschen beiseite, und dann schiebt und zerrt er so lange an ihm herum, dass er ihn einfach umschubsen kann. Steve plumpst mit einem dumpfen „Uff“ aufs Sofa.

Einen Atemzug lang steht Danny vor ihm und blickt auf ihn hinab, dann streckt Steve die Hand nach ihm aus, und legt sie an seinen Oberschenkel. Er spreizt die Finger, lässt sie nach hinten gleiten, langsam und zielgerichtet, bis sie das Gebiet knapp unter Dannys Hintern umspannen, dann lässt er sie dort ruhen.

Danny schluckt trocken, und Steve bewegt seine Finger, streicht an seinem Schenkel auf und ab, langsam und bedächtig. Danny spürt die Hitze, die von seiner Hand ausgeht, schließt für einen Sekundenbruchteil die Augen, und leistet keinerlei Widerstand, als Steve ihn mit beiden Händen an den Hüften fasst und auf seinen Schoß zieht.

Steve bewegt sich leicht unter ihm, setzt sich bequemer hin, spreizt leicht die Schenkel, und Danny brummt zufrieden, bewegt sich mit ihm und stützt sich mit den Händen an der Sofalehne ab, als er sich nach vorn beugt, um ihn zu küssen.

Steve öffnet die Lippen für ihn, im gleichen Augenblick, als seine Hände auf Dannys Hintern gleiten und ihn umfassen. Danny keucht in seinen Mund, während seine Hüften ganz automatisch nach vorn zucken.

Es fühlt sich gut an, neu und gleichzeitig vertraut, und Danny schließt die Augen, lässt seine Hüften an Steves Schoß kreisen und lutscht dessen Zunge in seinen Mund.

Steves Hände gleiten höher, ziehen an seinem Hemd und befreien es aus der Enge seiner Hose, bis sie es am Saum fassen und darunter gleiten können. Danny stöhnt leise, als Steves Hände über seine nackte Haut gleiten, hinauf bis zu seinen Schulterblättern, dann langsam wieder hinunter, mit den Fingerspitzen an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang.

Zehn Minuten lang beschäftig Danny sich höchst angenehm damit, Steves Mundhöhle mit seiner Zunge zu erforschen – lässt sie um Steves gleiten, lockt und neckt ihn mit einer Ausdauer, die Steve ihm mit zunehmend gierigen Seufzern lohnt. Währenddessen gleiten Steves Hände zunehmend drängend an seinem Rücken auf und ab.

Er löst schließlich seinen Mund von Steves, leckt sich über die Lippen und stößt seine Hüften mit mehr Entschlossenheit nach vorn, genießt den Anblick von Steves Augen, wie sie dunkel und gierig werden – und dann klingelt der Pizzabote an der Tür und ruiniert die Stimmung.

 

„Zu deiner Beruhigung: Ich hab das gegoogelt.“

Danny kniet auf dem Bett, die Tube mit dem Gleitgel in der linken Hand und versucht so auszusehen, als sei er durch und durch Herr der Situation.

Steve, der vor ihm auf dem Bett liegt, die Beine gespreizt und die Augen auf Halbmast, grinst entspannt zu ihm auf und leckt sich über die Lippen. „Gegoogelt, hn?“

Danny nickt. „Jopp. Ist offenbar genau wie Pacman.“

Steves Grinsen wird breiter. „Genau wie Pacman.“

„Richtig. Genau wie Pacman. Kommt alles aus dem Handgelenk.“ Danny macht eine illustrierende Geste mit seiner rechten Hand, Zeige- und Mittelfinger aneinander gedrückt, und durch Steves nackten Körper läuft ein sichtbares Schaudern. „Bis zur doppelten Bretzel kommst du damit aber nicht.“

„Sogar darüber hinaus und bis zur dreifachen Banane, Babe.“

Danny hält die Tube mit dem Gleitgel etwas plakativer in die Luft. „Also?“

Steve, der berechnende Bastard, zieht das linke Bein an und spreizt die Schenkel ein wenig weiter. „Also?“

Danny schluckt trocken. „Ich soll …?“

Steves Augen nehmen einen verdächtig warmen Glanz an. „Du hast das schließlich gegoogelt.“

Er sagt Danny nicht, dass er ihm vertraut, macht keinen dummen Spruch über Dannys Körpergröße und darüber, dass er proportional sei (was er nicht ist) – Steve räkelt sich einfach auf dem Bett, als habe er keine Sorge in der Welt. Also schluckt Danny seine Nervosität hinunter und drückt mit dem Daumen die Tube Gleitgel auf.

Er beobachtet Steve dabei, wie er ihn beobachtet, gibt eine großzügig bemessene Menge Gel auf seine Finger und lässt die Tube aufs Bett fallen.

Steve spreizt die Beine weiter für ihn, und Danny versucht sich einzureden, dass tagtäglich tausende von Männern auf diese Art Sex haben, und der Akt an sich überhaupt nichts Besonderes ist. Das Problem ist bloß, dass Danny im Grunde seines Herzens ein schrecklich verkappter Romantiker ist, und dieser Moment ihm fürchterlich viel bedeutet.

Außerdem hat er eine Heidenangst, etwas kaputt zu machen.

Aber Steve liegt vor ihm, grenzenloses Vertrauen in den Augen, also legt Danny seine Hand an Steves linkes Bein, fasst in seine Kniekehle und hält es an Ort und Stelle – hält Steve offen und bereit und führt seine Finger ohne erkennbares Zögern an Steves Öffnung.

Steve ist hart – ist hart, seit sie das Schlafzimmer betreten und sich gegenseitig ausgezogen haben – und als Danny ihn berührt und mit grenzenloser Geduld seinen Muskelring zu weiten beginnt, schwillt er nur noch weiter an, Lusttropfen laufen träge an seiner Erektion hinab, und Danny versucht, nicht zu starren und scheitert.

Steve nimmt ihn in sich auf, Millimeter um Millimeter drängender Hitze geben ihm nach und schließen sich um seine Finger, und Danny ist mindestens so hart wie Steve, wenn nicht noch härter.

„Du bist … wirklich gut … bei Pacman …“, presst Steve stöhnend hervor, und Danny grinst erregt, dreht seine Finger in ihm und leckt sich über die Lippen.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie gut, Babe.“

Steve lächelt ihn an, nichts als liebevolle Hingabe im Blick – und dann muss Danny irgendwas ganz fürchterlich richtig gemacht haben, denn Steve stöhnt, seine Hüften zucken, und seine Augen werden glasig. „Danno …“

Danny bekommt eine Gänsehaut, die sich über seinen kompletten Rücken und bis hoch in seinen Nacken erstreckt. Seine Finger spreizen sich wie von selbst in Steve, und Steve – Steve presst sich ihm entgegen, während sich eine Röte über seine Wangen und Schultern ausbreitet, die seine gebräunte Haut zum Leuchten bringt.

Danny kann nicht widerstehen, beugt sich über Steve und küsst ihn. Steve küsst ihn so selbstverständlich zurück, dass Danny die Augen schließen und sich sammeln muss. Aber er kann sich nicht sammeln – nicht wenn Steve an seiner Zunge lutscht, in seinen Mund stöhnt und sein Becken mit kleinen, unkontrollierten Stößen gegen seine Finger presst.

Und dann drückt Steve seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt rau auf, und Danny schwört bei allen Heiligen, dass er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nichts derartig Exzellentes gesehen hat.

Er lässt seine Lippen über Steves bloße Kehle und immer tiefer gleiten, beißt sanft zu, als er sein Schlüsselbein erreicht, und er hört Steve tief durchatmen. „Mach schon, Danny …“

Seine Stimme klingt schwer und unkontrolliert, und Danny unterdrückt ein Schaudern. „Ein wenig Geduld bitte – das hier erfordert Fingerspitzengefühl.“

Steve stöhnt ungeduldig, und diesmal bewegt er seine Hüften gezielt und mit wesentlich mehr Nachdruck Dannys Hand entgegen. „Du wirst schon nichts kaputt machen. Ich kann das ab.“

Zwischen Dannys Brauen entsteht eine kleine Falte, und er stößt seine Finger probeweise in Steves heiße Enge hinein. Steve bäumt sich auf, sein Mund ein fassungsloses Oval, der Laut, der seine Lippen verlässt, eindeutig lusterfüllt.

„Ich weiß, dass du das abkannst, Rambo. Aber so lange ich hier am längeren Hebel sitze“, Danny bewegt nachdrücklich seine Finger in Steve, „gebe ich das Tempo vor.“

Steve winselt. Danny schluckt trocken, beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und versucht, das Gehörte zu verdrängen. Es ist völlig unmöglich, dass Steve tatsächlich gerade gewinselt hat. Große, kernige Navy SEALS winseln nicht. Niemals.

Steve winselt ein weiteres Mal. Danny schiebt einen dritten Finger in ihn hinein, beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und starrt fasziniert auf den engen Muskelring, feucht glänzend vom Gleitgel, gerade weit genug, um seine Finger zuzulassen. Es erscheint ihm einigermaßen unmöglich, dass Steve jemals entspannt genug sein wird, um ihn aufzunehmen – und das hat nicht das Geringste damit zu tun, dass Danny nicht proportional ist. Steve ist einfach so verdammt eng.

„Danny, mach schon … _bitte_.“

Diesmal ist es Danny, der winselt. Er stößt seine Finger mit einem Ruck tiefer in Steve hinein und krümmt sie leicht, als er sie wieder zurückzieht. Steves Hüften schießen von der Matratze, schweben einen Herzschlag lang hilflos in der Luft, und Dannys Hüften antworten mit einem hungrigen Ruck nach vorn.

Steve japst, und Danny stellt fest, dass seine Augen gierig auf seinen Schritt fixiert sind. Steves drängende Aufmerksamkeit macht es ihm einigermaßen schwer, seine eigene Erregung zu ignorieren, die hart und heiß zwischen seinen Schenkeln aufragt, aber Danny ist viel zu stur, um die Dinge ausgerechnet jetzt zu überstürzen.

Das hier ist das erste Mal, also soll es gefälligst etwas Besonderes sein – keine hastige Nummer, die genau so schnell wieder vorbei ist wie ein hawaiianischer Platzregen. Es soll andauern, wenn möglich bis in alle Ewigkeit, und Danny wird verdammt noch mal dafür sorgen, dass Steve, wenn es dann schließlich vorbei ist, alle höheren Hirnfunktionen eingebüßt hat.

Danny beißt also die Zähne zusammen, schiebt seine Finger tiefer in Steve und konzentriert sich ganz darauf, ihn um den Verstand zu bringen.

Es funktioniert.

Steve windet sich vor ihm. Sein ganzer Körper ist von einem feinen Schweißfilm bedeckt. Sein Atem kommt stoßweise und flach. Jedes Mal, wenn er stöhnt, stöhnt Danny mit ihm. Ihre Hüften bewegen sich in quälend langsamen Stößen aufeinander zu, ohne auch nur die geringste Erleichterung zu finden. Aber erst, als Steve den Kopf vom Kissen hebt und sich dazu sichtlich anstrengen muss, zieht Danny seine Finger aus ihm zurück.

Steve starrt ihn an, die Augen verschleiert und dunkel, und Danny schluckt trocken. „Ok?“

Steves Lider flattern zu, und er nickt schwach … das ist alle Zustimmung, die Danny bekommt. Er streckt seine Hand zum Nachttisch aus, nimmt eins der dort deponierten Kondome an sich, und reißt mit den Zähnen die Verpackung auf. Das dumme Ding aus der Folie zu kriegen, erweist sich als überraschend schwierig – seine Hände zittern, und Danny flucht leise und bekommt es endlich zu fassen.

Danny räuspert sich, atmet tief durch und beugt sich über Steve. Steve schlägt die Augen wieder auf, lediglich einen Spalt breit, und seine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem erschöpften Lächeln. „Bekomm ich dich endlich?“

„Nur noch eine Sek-“ ist alles, was Danny herausbringt, dann setzt Steve sich in einer fließenden Bewegung auf, nimmt ihm das Kondom aus der Hand, und rollt es Danny über, langsam und bedächtig und mit einer Konzentration im Blick, die Danny sonst nur von Einsätzen kennt.

„Das … nh … mhm“, stammelt Danny überfordert, dann beißt er sich auf die Zunge, um sich selbst zum Schweigen zu bringen und versucht, seinen Puls unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Steve hebt den Kopf, sein Blick trifft auf Dannys, und er legt den Kopf schief und betrachtet ihn unter leicht zusammengezogenen Brauen. „Alles ok?“

Danny springt das Herz in die Kehle. Er küsst Steve, presst die Augen zu und versucht, mit dem Druck in seiner Brust klarzukommen, der ihm hartnäckig einreden will, dass er ganz schrecklich und vor allem rettungslos in Steve McGarrett verliebt ist – den Steve McGarrett, mit dem er tagtäglich zusammenarbeiten muss, der sein Boss ist, und ihn viel, wirklich viel zu oft in Lebensgefahr bringt.

Augenblicklich jedoch will Steve ihn offenbar nicht in Lebensgefahr bringen – es sei denn durch einen Herzinfarkt.

Steve packt Dannys Hüften, küsst ihn mit auffälliger Hingabe, lässt sich langsam wieder auf den Rücken sinken und spreizt schließlich wortlos die Schenkel, zieht die Knie an die Brust. Eine derartige Aufforderung kann Danny nicht länger ignorieren.

Er positioniert sich an Steves Öffnung, beschließt, dass es jetzt definitiv zu spät ist, um einen Rückzieher zu machen, und schiebt sich langsam, vorsichtig und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen in Steve hinein.

Steve liegt unter ihm, atem- und kraftlos, und ein paar Sekunden lang bekommt Danny vor Sorge um ihn keine Luft – dann entringt sich Steves Kehle ein Laut, der Danny eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut verursacht.

Steve stößt ihm seine Hüften entgegen, und Danny entfährt ein Grollen, ist unfähig, sich länger zurück zu halten und stößt zu – hart und verzweifelt, und kann kaum fassen, wie gut es sich anfühlt.

Danny würde sich gern einreden, dass etwas anderes vor sich geht, aber Steve bewegt sich ihm entgegen und _gibt sich ihm hin_ – und dieser Gedankengang löst einen derartigen Kurzschluss in Dannys Hirn aus, dass er inne halten und Steve anstarren muss.

Steve reagiert sofort, packt mit beiden Händen Dannys Hintern und stöhnt seinen Namen, rau und hilflos und flehend – Dannys Kehle produziert einen erstickten Laut. Dannys Hüften zucken von ganz allein nach vorn.

Aber Steve ist noch nicht damit fertig, ihn wahnsinnig zu machen. „Nh … mach, _bitte_ , Danny, mach weiter …“

Er sieht so schrecklich verletzlich aus, und gleichzeitig so ekstatisch und fordernd, dass Dannys Verstand komplett kapituliert und seinem Körper die alleinige Leitung der Angelegenheit überlässt. Sein Becken zuckt nach vorn, und seine Lenden treffen mit einem obszönen Klatschen auf Steves Hintern. Als Steves Augen in seinen Kopf zurückrollen, und er leise wimmert, gibt es kein Halten mehr.

Steves Finger pressen sich in seine Haut. Danny kommt der flüchtige Gedanke, dass er wahrscheinlich blaue Flecken davon tragen wird, und stößt nur noch härter zu.

Steve keucht, ist nicht eine Sekunde lang still, stöhnt seinen Namen, flucht Obszönitäten, verlangt beständig nach mehr, tiefer, härter, schneller – und Danny gibt ihm alles, was er verlangt, weil er vergessen hat, wie man Nein zu Steve sagt.

Er schließt seine Hand um Steves Erektion, pumpt ihn einmal, zweimal, und fixiert seinen glasigen Blick auf Steves erhitztes Gesicht. „Komm für mich, Babe.“

Steves Augen weiten sich, und er kommt, über seinen Bauch und seine Brust und Dannys Hand. Danny stockt der Atem. Dann folgt er Steve, seine Hüften kommen zuckend zum Stehen, zittern noch ein paar Mal, bis er nichts mehr zu geben hat.

„Das“, beschließt Steve nach einigen Sekunden der absoluten Stille, „ist viel besser als Pacman.“

 

Als Danny am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, geht eben die Sonne auf, und er wird nicht gewürgt. Denn Steve hat seinen Kopf auf Dannys Brust gebettet, schnauft ihm ins Brusthaar und seine Arme liegen völlig unbedrohlich über der Bettdecke.

Danny blinzelt auf Steve hinab, nimmt unter Vorbehalt zur Kenntnis, dass Steve offenbar auch an diesem Morgen noch schläft – nimmt sein Lächeln und seine Nähe in sich auf, und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass sein Partner schizophren sein muss. Anders lässt sich dieser postkoitale, entspannte, anschmiegsame Steve nicht mit dem zusammenbringen, dessen liebste Freizeitbeschäftigung allem äußeren Anschein nach die Sprengung nichts ahnender Touristen ist.  


Steve regt sich ein wenig, rutscht _noch_ dichter an ihn heran, und Danny beobachtet sich selbst dabei, wie er die Hand hebt und Steve über den Kopf streichelt. Steve schlägt prompt die Augen auf und grinst ihn an. Dannys Magen will spontan in drei Richtungen gleichzeitig, kommt dabei seinem Herzen in die Quere und entlässt als Abschreckungsmaßnahme einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge.

„Guten Morgen, Danno“, grüßt Steve ihn bemerkenswert ausgeschlafen, und schubbert mit seinem Drei-Tage-Bart liebevoll über Dannys Brust – Danny ächzt unweigerlich, und Steve lässt seine Lippen über die gereizte Haut gleiten.

„Guten Morgen“, erwidert Danny heiser. Steve, dessen Aufmerksamkeit kurz ganz seinem nackten Oberkörper gegolten hat, hebt seinen Blick wieder zu ihm an, und Danny krault ihm selbstvergessen durchs Haar. „Wie lange bist du schon wach?“

Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ein paar Stunden.“

Dannys linker Mundwinkel wandert in die Höhe. „Gehst du nicht sonst schon vor Sonnenaufgang 10 Meilen schwimmen?“

Steve senkt seinen Blick wieder auf Dannys Brust hinab. „Nur, wenn ich in einem leeren Bett aufwache.“

Über Dannys Gesicht läuft eine Abfolge an Emotionen: Verwirrung, Realisation, ein Hauch von Anteilnahme und dann rettungslose Zuneigung. „Das heißt dann wohl, dass wir dir einen neuen Trainingsplan aufstellen müssen. Du wirst maulig, wenn du dich nicht regelmäßig selbst zu ertränken versuchst.“

Steve nickt und grinst einen Punkt zwanzig Zentimeter links von Dannys Gesicht höchst schüchtern an. Danny klopft ihm verspielt auf den Hintern. „Runter von mir, Gigantor, wir müssen zur Arbeit.“

Steve grunzt ungehalten, gibt Danny jedoch frei und setzt sich auf. Kurz huscht ein Schatten von Unwohlsein über sein Gesicht, und Danny zieht eine mitfühlende Grimasse. „Alles ok?“

Steve nickt. „Keine Sorge.“

Er steht aus dem Bett auf, streckt sich, und Danny verfolgt seinen nackten Hintern mit Argusaugen zum Badezimmer. Steve läuft ganz eindeutig ein wenig verkrampft. Danny ist sich mit sich selbst uneins, ob er ihm tatsächlich vertrauen kann, wenn er ihm versichert, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Die logische Konsequenz ist, Steve ins Bad zu verfolgen und dort sicher zu stellen, wie es um ihn bestellt ist.

Steve dreht sich zu ihm um, als er das Bad betritt, offenbar hin und her gerissen zwischen leiser Überraschung, Misstrauen und Freude, und Danny marschiert kommentarlos auf ihn zu, an ihm vorbei und dreht das heiße Wasser unter der Dusche an. „Das Ding groß genug für Zwei?“

Steve fiept leise. „Ich denke schon.“

„Hast du grade gefiept?“

„Nein.“

„Ich glaube, du hast gerade gefiept.“

„Ich habe nicht gefiept.“

Danny macht ein spekulierendes Gesicht. „Na gut. Ich werde dein Shampoo und dein Duschgel benutzen müssen.“

Steve fiept ein weiteres Mal. Danny enthält sich äußerst großzügig eines Kommentars, testet die Temperatur des Wassers und stellt sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen unter die Dusche. Ein paar Sekunden lang steht er unter dem warmen Strahl, die Augen geschlossen, so entspannt, dass er praktisch einschlafen könnte, dann wird er sich des akuten Mangels an Steve bewusst, und blinzelt das Wasser aus seinen Wimpern.

Steve steht vor der Dusche, reglos, die Augen wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht auf ihn gerichtet, und Danny tritt ein wenig unbehaglich von einem Bein aufs andere. „Was?“

Das scheint Steve zu sich zu bringen. Er springt praktisch zu Danny unter die Dusche, und Danny packt ihn reflexartig an beiden Oberarmen, um etwaiges Ausrutschen zu vermeiden.

Steve steht vor ihm, so dicht, dass Danny den Kopf in den Nacken legen muss, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können – und sie haben einen Moment.

Danny kann ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Wir haben gerade einen Moment“, macht er Steve aufmerksam.

Steve nickt. „Und du hast mich vorher nicht mal angeschrieen.“

Danny macht ein abwägendes Gesicht. „Möchtest du, dass ich dich anschreie?“

Steves Reaktion ist nicht unbedingt die, mit der er gerechnet hat: Steve denkt ernsthaft darüber nach.

Danny starrt ihn fassungslos an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!“

Steve tut gar nicht erst so, als verstehe er nicht, worum es geht. „Aber du bist heiß, wenn du dich aufregst!“

Danny sticht ihm den Zeigefinger in die Brust. „Das ist nicht heiß, dass ist anstrengend! Der Blutdruck geht hoch, der Herzschlag beschleunigt, von der Atmung will ich gar nicht erst anfangen, und hast du eine Ahnung, wie laut ich werden muss, um zu deinem Holzkopf durchzudringen?“

Steve beantwortet diese Frage, indem er sich zu Danny hinunter beugt, sein Gesicht zwischen beide Hände nimmt, und Danny äußerst entschlossen küsst.

Danny bekommt auf diese Art einen äußerst nachhaltigen Eindruck davon, wie heiß Steve das tatsächlich findet, wenn er ihn anschreit – und findet sich damit ab. Keine Macht auf Erden kann verhindern, dass er sich in schönster Regelmäßigkeit über Steve aufregt – nicht bei Steves absonderlicher Vorstellung von akzeptabler polizeilicher Vorgehensweise – und wenn Danny sich auch wünschen würde, dass Steve seine Tiraden ein wenig ernster nimmt, so ist er doch realistisch.

Steve wird sich nicht ändern, er wird Steve bis in alle Ewigkeit anschreien, und Steve liebt es, wenn er ihn anschreit. Es gibt Schlimmeres.

 

„So kannst du unmöglich vor die Tür wollen.“

Danny hält mitten in der Bewegung inne, blickt an sich hinab und macht eine Bestandsaufnahme, von unten nach oben: Schuhe, schlicht aber stilvoll; Hose, grau, faltenfrei und atmungsaktiv; Hemd, weiß, ein bisschen zerknittert, aber immer noch akzeptabel.

„Ich bin besser angezogen als neunzig Prozent der hiesigen Bevölkerung – was ist dein Problem?“

Steve winkt ihm vom Durchgang zur Küche aus mit einer Krawatte zu, und Danny blinzelt ihn an. „Was ist das?“

„Gerade du, lieber Danny, solltest eine Krawatte erkennen, wenn du eine siehst.“

Danny stemmt die linke Hand in die Hüfte. „Wo kommt die her?“

„Die hab ich gekauft.“

„Wann und wozu?“

„Vor zwei Wochen, sollte ein Geburtstagsgeschenk werden.“

„Mein Geburtstag ist Monate hin.“

Steve kommt auf Danny zu, baut sich vor ihm auf und legt ihm die Krawatte um. „Das weiß ich. Hab halt an dich denken müssen, als ich sie gesehen habe.“

Danny hält still, wenn auch nur, um nicht stranguliert zu werden, und hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Du denkst an mich, wenn du Krawatten siehst?“

„Jeder denkt an dich, wenn er Krawatten sieht, Danno.“

Steve zieht sanft an den Enden der Krawatte, bis sie auf beiden Seiten die richtige Länge hat, dann knüpft er Danny mit militärischer Präzision einen einfachen Windsorknoten. Danny versucht an seinem Kinn vorbei auf das Ergebnis zu schielen, scheitert und sucht den nächsten Spiegel.

Er findet einen bei der Garderobe im Flur.

„Huh.“ Er starrt sich selbst im Spiegel an. „Das sieht ja richtig ordentlich aus.“

Steve taucht hinter ihm auf, greift um ihn herum und zupft ein wenig an dem Windsorknoten herum. „Selbstverständlich sieht das ordentlich aus – was hast du denn erwartet?“

Danny erwidert nichts, betrachtet stumm die sich ihm bietende Szene im Spiegel – und blinzelt verwundert, als Steve mit einem Mal die Augen schließt und ein Gesicht zieht, das er noch nicht katalogisiert hat. „Was hast du?“

Steve gibt keine Antwort, lehnt sich lediglich leicht vor, und Danny geht auf, dass der Mann an ihm schnüffelt. „Lass das gefälligst sein!“

Er schiebt Steve von sich, stelzt zur Tür, und Steve folgt ihm wie ein Bluthund, der auf eine besonders interessante Fährte gestoßen ist. „Aber du riechst gut!“

„Das ist dein Duschgel und dein Shampoo!“

„Ja, aber an dir riecht das besser!“

„Ach, halt doch die Klappe.“

Danny nimmt den Fahrersitz des Camaro in Beschlag, rückt ihn mechanisch weiter nach vorne und rammt den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss. Steve nimmt neben ihm Platz, blickt ihn kurz von der Seite an und macht es sich in seinem eigenen Sitz bequem. Dann lehnt er sich zu ihm hinüber, schließt die Augen und vergräbt sein Gesicht an Dannys Halsbeuge.

Danny bekommt eine meterdicke Gänsehaut. „Animalischer Neandertaler.“

Steve streicht mit seiner Nase über Dannys warme Haut. „Tu nicht so, als würde es dir nicht gefallen.“

Danny kann nicht sofort antworten, da Steve seine Behauptung mit einem spielerischen Biss in seinen Hals abschließt, und seine Fähigkeit zu sprechen dadurch vollkommen neutralisiert ist.

„Animalischer Neandertaler-Vampir“, presst er schließlich hervor, und spürt Steve gegen seinen Hals grinsen. „Sag ich doch.“

Danny beschließt, dass es eine hervorragende Idee ist, jetzt sofort loszufahren.

 

„Aha!“ Kono steht neben Chins Computertisch, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, und grinst unanständig.

Danny ahnt, was kommen wird. Kono ist zweifellos aufgefallen, dass Steves Gang nicht seinen üblichen mannhaften Schwung hat, und hat dementsprechende Schlüsse gezogen.

Sie ist eben ein guter Cop, wenn Danny es auch bevorzöge, wenn sie ihre Schlussfolgerungen für sich behielte.

Er tritt Seite an Seite mit Steve an sie heran und lehnt sich an den Tisch – was eine blöde Idee ist. Steves Hände haben an seinem Hintern tatsächlich blaue Flecken hinterlassen, und es ist keine allzu gute Idee, Chins blöden Zaubertisch hineinpieken zu lassen.

Danny grunzt unzufrieden und richtet sich wieder auf.

Konos Stirn legt sich in verwirrte Falten, aber nur kurz. Sie grinst praktisch sofort wieder, und das noch unanständiger als zuvor. „Wie gleichberechtigt ihr doch seid.“

Steve, der schon ihren ersten kryptischen Ausruf nicht verstanden hat, blickt irritiert auf sie hinab. „Was?“

Danny beschließt, dass eine Intervention nötig ist, wenn auch nur, um Konos Leben zu schützen. „Kono plant bereits unsere Hochzeit, musst du wissen.“

Ein paar Sekunden lang weist Steve erschreckende Ähnlichkeit zu einem panischen Schaf auf, dann scheint er sich damit abzufinden – er grinst sonnig. „Ok.“

Danny röchelt entsetzt. „Was?“

Steve wendet sich zu ihm um, so dass er direkt vor ihm steht, und strahlt, der hawaiiansichen Sonne nicht unähnlich, auf Danny hinab. „Du solltest wissen, dass ich kein Mann für halbe Sachen bin.“

Danny erwidert nichts.

Steve wird sichtlich unruhig. „Willst du denn gar nichts dazu sagen?“

„Ich warte auf einen dummen Witz über meine Körpergröße.“

Kono schnorchelt undamenhaft, um ihr Gelächter zurück zu halten, und Steve tätschelt Dannys Schulter. „Würde ich nie wagen.“

Chin taucht in der Tür auf, betrachtet die sich ihm bietende Szene einen Moment lang, und kommt dann vorsichtig näher. „Was ist hier los?“

Danny blickt ihn kurz von der Seite an. „Der übliche Wahnsinn.“

Steve nickt zustimmend. „Wir planen eine Hochzeit.“

Chin lässt sich das kurz durch den Kopf gehen, nickt und lächelt zu Steve auf. „Ich biete mich an, dich zum Altar zu führen.“

Steves Gesicht auf diese Aussage hin ist episch, Kono kollabiert beinahe vor Lachen, und Danny kehrt der unwürdigen Szene seinen Rücken zu und zieht sich in Richtung seines Büros zurück. An der Tür angekommen wendet er sich noch einmal um und grinst Steve liebevoll an. „Womit bewiesen wäre, dass du das Mädchen in unserer Beziehung bist, Babe.“

Er hebt die Hand und punktiert den Luftraum zwischen sich und Steve mit seinem Zeigefinger. „Und das Schöne ist, dass deine Gala-Uniform wie für diese Angelegenheit gemacht ist!“

Damit wendet er sich ab, ignoriert Steves undeutlichen Protest in seinem Rücken und beschließt, erst dann eine Panikattacke über den rapiden Verlauf seiner Beziehung zu Steve zu bekommen, wenn es sich wirklich nicht länger vermeiden lässt.

Am Tag seiner Hochzeit, zum Beispiel.

 

Ende

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Vorwärts - Rückwärts - Seitwärts - Ran](https://archiveofourown.org/works/827418) by [erica_schall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall)




End file.
